Doleor, ergo sum!  Szenvedek, tehát vagyok!
by mzperx
Summary: Piton a vérfarkas és a 3 fiatal közé veti magát. Természetesen senkinek sem tűnik fel, hogy a professzor súlyosan megsérült. Ismét megbizonyosodhatott arról: senkinek se számít él-e, hal-e. A sors azonban a keserű varázslóhoz vezeti Mcgalagonyt...
1. Chapter 1

Elkerekedtek a szemei, amikor a hold fényénél meglátta, hogy az egészet vér borítja. Nagyon sok vér!

- Peselus... - suttogta elhaló hangon, a másik gúnyosan elhúzta a száját.

- Valóban Minerva... Lupin a légynek se tudna ártani! - Merlin szakállára! ezt Remus tette volna vele? De hogyan...

Doleor, ergo sum! - Szenvedek, tehát vagyok!

Tartalom: A történet a Harry Potter és az azkabani fogoly c. film azon jelenetén alapszik, amikor Piton a vérfarkas és a 3 fiatal közé veti magát. természetesen senkinek sem tűnik fel, hogy a professzor súlyosan megsérült. Pitonban az éjszaka hatására 18 éve elnyomni kívánt emlékek törnek fel. ismét megbizonyosodhatott arról: senkinek se számít él-e, hal-e?

De talán ezúttal máshogy végződik a történet... a sors ugyanis a keserű varázslóhoz vezeti Minerva Mcgalagonyt, aki a maga sajátos stílusával próbál segíteni a sebesült férfinak... ha az hagyja, s ezáltal talán Minerva is jobb emberré váltat.

Figyelem! Nem romantikus történet! A két főszereplő között a legjobb esetben is csak barátság alakulhat ki!

Minden jog J. K. Rowlingot illet!

1. fejezet

Neked nosztalgia - nekem rémálom!

A kastélyra végre csend borult. Minerva Mcgalagony fáradtan sétált a griffendél toronytól a szobája felé a kiürült folyosókon. Caramel minisztert és kegyenceit alig egy órája sikerült kitessékelni az iskolából az ostoba ugyanis fejébe vette, hogy a pincétől a padlásig át kell kutatni az egész Roxfortot, hátha rájönnek hol is rejtette el az igazgató Sirius Blacket. Legalább ebben az egyben fején találta a szöget! A volt griffendéles szökését ugyanis Mcgalagony is az igazgató számlájára írta, csak abban nem volt biztos milyen mértékbe folyt bele az ügybe. Őt ismerve a kényelmesen irányítgatott a háttérből, mint mindig! Miután azonban a miniszter távozása után félrevonta és bizalmasan megsúgta neki, hogy Sirius Black 12 évig ártatlanul raboskodott az Azkabanban, s a valódi áruló a halottnak hitt Peter Pettigrew volt már az összes macskamentáját feltette volna arra, hogy az egészet az öreg fundálta ki.

Óh az a szegény gyermek! Mennyire rosszul ítélte meg. Hogy is gondolhatta, hogyan hihette el, hogy 7 év barátság, s már-már testvéri szeretet után Sirius képes lenne elárulni Jameséket. Az ő szeretett griffendélesei - úgy gondolt rájuk, mintha a sajátjai lennének. 7 évig mint egy anyatigris (vagy inkább oroszlán) védelmezte őket. Nem számított miről van szó, mindig ott volt nekik, el is kényeztette őket, habár azért igyekezett a szigorúság álarcát fenntartani, de a 71-es évfolyam mindig is a kedvence maradt. Közülük is a négy legkiválóbb nőtt a szívéhez: Remus, Sirius, James és Lily.

A régi időkön merengve kóválygott a folyosókon észre sem véve, hogy már jó ideje csak céltalanul mászkál, amikor a folyosók egyik kereszteződésében macskaösztönei, melyek ilyenkor is élesek voltak óvatosságra ösztönözték. Pálcáját előreszegezve fordult be a kanyarban nem tudván, hogy egy kóbor diákra, Fricsre vagy esetleg valamilyen ellenségre számítson (elvégre a mai nap után bármi megeshet). azonban amit talált jobban megdöbbentette, mintha egy dementorba botlott volna.

iTe jóságos Merlin! Mit keres ez itt éjnek idején?/i

Néhány méterre tőle az ablakmélyedésnél egy fekete alak lapult az árnyékban, mozdulatlanul állt, baljával a falnak támaszkodva. arcát, mely most még a szokásosnál is sápadtabb volt megvilágította a telihold fénye, ha a nyitott ablakon befújó enyhe szellő nem lengette volna meg vállig érő éjfekete haját, akár azt is hihette volna, hogy szobrot lát. Tekintete céltalanul pásztázta a roxforti birtok határait, melyet ezen az oldalon a Tiltott Rengeteg szegélyezett, de látszott, hogy nem látott igazán velük, legalább is nem a jelent, gondolatai a régmúltban kutakodtak. iHah egy nosztalgiázó Piton!/i

Még közelebb lépett a sötét alakhoz. Vonásai, sőt egész testtarása különös fáradtságról, beletörődöttségről árulkodtak. Minervának egy pillanatra az jutott az eszébe, hogy olyan, mintha egy 120 évet megélt aggastyánt látna, aki épp számot vet eddigi életéről. Hát igen, a képet csak az ősz haj hiánya rontotta. Gyanakodva összehúzta a szemöldökét és még közelebb lépett a kollégájához, akinek ez furcsamód most fel sem tűnt, majd megszólította.

- Jó estét Piton professzor, mit keres itt éjnek idején?

A varázsló hangjára olyan gyorsan fordult felé, mint az űzött vad, amely a vadászt várja minden bokor mögül, talárja csak úgy örvénylett bokája körül, kissé mintha meg is tántorodott volna egy szisszenés kíséretében. Minerva szemei tovább szűkültek. iValami itt nagyon nem stimmel!/i Ez a viselkedés egyáltalán nem vall arra a Perselus Pitonra, akit nem csak az öltözködése végett hívnak a "Pince Rémének", de a hallása miatt is. Amint azonban a szemébe nézett rögtön megértette, hogy mi tűnt annyira furcsának. Kollégája tekintete, mely általában üres és érzelemmentes volt most borzalmas belső viharról tanúskodott. Annyi érzelmet látott bennük, amennyit máskor egy egész rakás hugrabuggoséban sem. Csak nagyon keveset ismert fel közülük, de azok súlyosságától megrettenve hátra kellett lépnie egyet:

Keserűség. Fájdalom. Bűntudat. Csalódottság. Magány. Kétségbeesés. Szomorúság. Árulás. És igen! Félelem, sőt inkább: Rettegés!

Az egész csupán egy szempillantásnyi ideig tartott. Minervának le kellett hunynia a szemét az előtte álló férfi tekintetéből áradó sötétségtől, mely azzal fenyegetett, hogy ledönti a lábáról, s mikor újra kinyitotta azokat már csak a jól megszokott közönyös, érzelemmentes arcot látta maga előtt azokkal a hideg unatkozó szemekkel, melyek csak úgy árasztották magukból az elutasítást, a megközelíthetetlenséget.

- Minerva, jó estét! Ezt én is kérdezhetném öntől, csak nem patkányokra vadászni indult? Nem felelt meg a Nagyteremben felszolgált vacsora? - Hangzott a gúnyos, kétértelmű válasz egy teljesen közömbös hangon, melytől Minerva vére mindig forrni kezdett, de most nem kapott rá a csalira. Még élénken élt benne kollégája űzött tekintete. Most tudta, hogy a kemény álarc mögött érzelmek tombolnak a fiatalemberben, s így próbálja elüldözni maga mellől, nehogy felfedezzen valamit is azok eredetéről. Tudta ha marad a mai este még számtalan ehhez hasonló "Piton-féle kedvességből" lesz része, de megmakacsolta magát, elvégre ő volt a griffendél házvezető tanára, s mélyen belül érezte, ha nem is kedveli (na jó ne szépítsünk, ki nem állhatja) Perselus Pitont, annak most szüksége van rá. Márpedig az egyetemes griffendéles erkölcsi norma (Melynek létezését épp az előtt álló professzor tagadja leginkább! hah) nem engedi meg az oroszlános ház egyetlen tagjának sem, hogy ne mentse meg a rászorulót - még ha az nem is vágyik rá!

Így hát a lehető legnyugodtabb hangján szólalt meg.

- A Griffendél klubhelységében próbáltam rendet tenni miután visszakísértem Pottert és Grangert. A diákok nagyon zaklatottnak tűntek. (Ahogyan maga is. - Tette hozzá magában.)

Piton erre csak elhúzta a száját. iNa igen, szegény griffendélesek lelki világát pátyolgatni kell, az mindennél előbbre való!/i

- Tehát? Most maga jön?

- Pardon?

- Én elárultam mit keresek itt... Miért szemezget a Tiltott Rengeteggel hajnalok hajnalán?

- Lupin odakint van. - Hm... tömör és teljességgel váratlan felelet.

- Igen, na és? Talán csak nem amiatt aggódik, hogy a Rengetegben kóborol? Ugyan, nem elősz...

- Ne nevettessen! - Jött a parancsoló, éles közbevágás, s azok a hideg szemek ismét kezdtek megtelni érzelemmel, pontosabban bosszúsággal. - Lupin odakint van, méghozzá vérfarkas formában, mert az az idióta képtelen olyan egyszerű elvárásoknak is megfelelni, mint hogy megigyon egy bájitalt, amire én 7 napot áldozok a szabadidőmből minden hónapban, hogy időben az asztalára tehessem az iskola érdekében, nehogy felfaljon valakit! Teszem ezt mindenféle ellenszolgáltatás nélkül! Még hogy sajnálom azt a korcsot!

- Magából a sértettség beszél Perselus! azért mond ilyeneket, mert elszalasztotta a Merlin rendet! Az nem is számít magának, hogy ártatlan embert ítéltek volna halálra, a maga bosszúja mindenek előtt való, nem? - Válaszolta ő is élesen és érezte, hogy a korábban érzett együttérzést kezdi felváltani benne az ingerültség. Sosem tudta szó nélkül hagyni, ha egy griffendélesét, vagy akár volt-griffendélesét szidalmazzák. És pont Remust...

- Ki beszél itt arról az értéktelen kacatról? Hah! Még hogy ártatlan Sirius Black! Magának, mint ennek az iskolának a tanárának mindenkinél jobban kellene tudnia mennyire veszélyesek ezek a szörnyszülöttek! És különösen a gyerekekre! Ahelyett, hogy a lelki békéjükért aggódik inkább az életükért kellene rettegnie, nehogy véletlenül is felfaljon az értékes oroszlánkölykei közül egyet is a kedvenc kabalaállatjuk!

- Ugyan maga is jól tudja, hogy Remus a légynek sem tudna ártani, teljesen ártalmatlan! - Csattant fel most már Minerva is teljes harci lázzal, ám nem azt a reakciót kapta, amit várt. Piton keserűen, szinte hangtalanul felkacagott, miközben tekintetében annyi kétkedés vegyült, hogy az még Minervát is elbizonytalanította miközben ismét az ablak felé forduló férfit figyelte.

Lassan lenyugodott s a varázsló mellé lépett, csak akkor vette észre, hogy a nyakánál véres az inge. Ismét összevonta a szemöldökét, eszébe jutott, hogy mintha hallotta volna fél füllel Dumbledortól, hogy a három gyerek elkábította Pitont, mikor az el akarta fogni Siriust, s hogy sikerült kiütniük a férfit egy időre. Még jót is mulatott rajta titkon: két harmadéves képes elkábítani azt a tanárt, aki éveken keresztül a SVK-ra áhítozott, de most ez nem tűnt annyira viccesnek. Végül is az a három lurkó egy tanárra támadott, ha a szándékuk nemes is volt a férfi láthatóan komolyabban megsérült, mint gondolta volna. A fene vigye, a büszkeségéért nem kár, de ahogy visszaemlékezett a korábbi megtántorodására, s arra, hogy most is erősen a falnak támaszkodva áll... iTalán agyrázkódása van./i Szorosan összepréselte ajkait. iPoppynak bent kellet volna tartania őt is a gyengélkedőn, hogy hagyhatta figyelmen kívül, hogy Piton vérzik? Holnap lesz egy-két keresetlen szava a javasasszonyhoz és a griffendéleseihez is!/i Beletörődötten nagyot sóhajtott. Alighanem pontokat is le kell majd vonnia, gondolta fintorogva. Nem szívesen engedné ki a kezei közül a házkupát e miatt az incidens miatt. Hmmm, talán megoldhatná az egészet egy dupla büntetőmunkával...

- Jöjjön Perselus, nincs értelme itt ácsorognia, a kastély biztonságos. - Amaz erre csak cinikusan felvonta szemöldökét. - Most már az! Senki se fog betörni ide. Pihenjen le, nehéz napja lehetett. El kellene látni a fejsebét, komoly is lehet. Poppy hogyhogy nem fektette be?

- Aligha ért rá velem foglalkozni, mikor úgy meg volt rémülve az aranytrió miatt. Rövid úton ki lettem tessékelve az igazgató által a gyengélkedőről. - Érkezett a cinikusnak szánt válasz, de Minerva csak a keserűséget érezte ki belőle. Valóban nem volt helyes hagynia, hogy bájitalok mestere ilyen állapotban mászkáljon, hisz a sápadtsága és a gyöngyöző homloka mostanra már egyértelműen elárulták, hogy a tanár egyáltalán nincs jól. Albusnak gondolnia kellet volna erre. Ő a gyerekektől egyértelműen hallhatta, hogy a tanárt nekivágták a falnak, most már ő is tisztán emlékezett Miss Granger bűnbánó szabadkozására. A mindenit de zavaros este volt ez!

- Jöjjön Perselus! - mondta még egyszer kedves hangon - Valamicskét én is értek a gyógyításhoz, had hozzam rendbe a mi feketepáncélos lovagunkat. Hagyja itt nyugodtan az őrhelyét. - mosolyodott kissé el - Fölösleges itt strázsálnia. - Egymás mellett sétálva indultak el a tanári szoba felé. Mcgalagony hosszan kinézett az ablakokon, s csak úgy önmagának mondta, de nem is vette észre, hogy hangosan is kimondja: - Szegény Remus, mennyit kell szenvednie. Igazán nem kellene még magának is folyton felrónia neki azt a rég elfeledett kis incidenst.

Az eleinte készséges, már-már hálás Piton erre megmerevedett, azt hitte végül valakinek feltűnik, hogy ő is ezen a világon van. A kellemes melegség, amit az asszony kedves szavai okoztak a belsejében egy pillanat alatt eltűnt s csak üresség maradt a helyében. iHogy is gondolhatta, hogy számít... Szegény, ártatlan Sirius Black! Szegény, megkínzott Remus Lupin! bezzeg ha az ő életére törnek galádul az csak incidens!/i

Minerva értetlenül figyelte a mellette álló férfi sötét arckifejezését, amiből most csak az elutasítás sugárzott.

- Köszönöm professzor, - szólalt meg rekedt, jéghideg, síri hangon - de magam is képes vagyok gondoskodni róla. Jó éjszakát!

Minerva tátott szájjal hitetlenkedve figyelte a hirtelen beállt változást a férfi viselkedésében. Fogalma sem volt mi rosszat mondhatott, ami kiváltotta ezt az ellenséges reakciót. Mukkanni sem volt ideje Piton olyan gyorsan hagyta faképnél. Ám a folyosó végéig sem ért, amikor megtántorodott és erősen a falba kellett kapaszkodnia, hogy el ne essen. Minerva csak összefüggéstelen szitkok áradatát hallotta a háta mögül, s amikor megfordult meglátta a rogyadozó férfit, rögtön mellésietett és átkarolta, hogy megakadályozza a bukását. Az megpróbálta eltaszítani magától a másikat, de nem maradt ereje hozzá, hogy megőrizze méltóságát, helyette csak egy fájdalmas nyögés szökött meg az ajkai közül.

- Piton professzor ne bolondozzon! Engedje, hogy segítsek, a fejsérülése nyilván komolyabb, mint gondolta! - Ám a másiktól csupán egy karcos, élettelen kuncogásra futotta. Minerva egyre aggódva figyelte, ahogy a kollégája arca eltorzul a fájdalomtól, csak ekkor figyelt fel rá, hogy bal keze alatta a férfi mellén annak talárja és frakkja szanaszét van hasítva és lucskos valamilyen anyagtól. Arca elé emelte a kezét, mikor biztos volt benne, hogy a másikkal szilárdan tartja hátulról a bájital mester. Elkerekedtek a szemei, amikor a hold fényénél meglátta, hogy az egészet vér borítja. Nagyon sok vér!

- Peselus... - suttogta elhaló hangon, a másik gúnyosan elhúzta a száját.

- Valóban Minerva... Lupin a légynek se tudna ártani! - Merlin szakállára! ezt Remus tette volna vele? De hogyan...

- Perselus... - de többet most sem volt képes kinyögni, aztán hirtelen feleszmélve átvette fölötte az irányítást a sokévi házvezetői rutin, mikor nem volt ideje teret engedni az aggodalmának, hanem azonnal kellett cselekednie. (Mint például amikor a 2. évben Weasly a saját haját változtatta kígyóvá a bot helyett. Na az éles helyzet volt a javából!)

- Súlyos a sérülése? - Ostoba kérdés, persze, hogy az mindene csupa vér! - Megharapta?

- Nem. - nyögte a másik - Csak a... mancsával talált el.

- Azonnal viszem Poppyhoz! - Mert látta, hogy a bájitaltan tanárt az ájulás kerülgeti, de erre kipattantak a szemei.

- Nem..., szó sem lehet...róla. Majd én... ellátom magam! - Lihegte.

- Még hogy maga! Indulunk azonnal! - Erre azonban kirántotta magát a karjai közül és nekitántorgott a falnak.

- Én vissza... vissza nem megyek... oda! - A hangja gyenge volt, de a szemében valami kiolvashatatlan indulat égett. Sértett büszkesége nem engedte, hogy segítséget kérjen azoktól, akik egyszer már megtagadták azt tőle. Különösen azután a sokat emlegetett kis "diákcsíny" után! Érdekes módon akkor sem tűnt fel senkinek, hogy a farkas megsebezte őt (egész pontosan végighasította a combját). Csak azzal voltak elfoglalva, hogy megfenyegessék őt: kirúgják, ha megpróbálja bemártani az áldott griffendéleseket.

Minerva, bár nem tudta, hogy mi az oka ennek a hirtelen jött makacsságnak, de tisztán érezte, hogy nincs értelme leállni vitatkozni vele, mert sosem tudja meggyőzni a férfit, hogy jöjjön vele, hacsak el nem kábítja, de azt nem tartotta célravezetőnek, azt sohasem bocsátaná meg neki a kollégája. iBár mit érdekli őt ez egyáltalán? Ha az ostoba ember nem kér a segítségéből, mit strapálja magát?/i Gyorsan elhessegette ezeket a gondolatokat, ez méltatlan hozzáállás lenne tőle.

- Rendben - Sóhajtotta, majd óvatosan odament a kollégájához és ismét átkarolta. Várt egy kicsit, amíg az megnyugszik, bár fogalma nem volt mi izgatta fel ennyire, aztán elhúzta a faltól és lassan az ellenkező irányba kezdte vezetni.

- Ho...Hová megyünk? - Kérdezte összezavarodva a varázsló.

- A lakosztályomba. - Erre az összevonta a szemöldökét. - Ne higgye Perselus, hogy magára hagyom ilyen állapotban, az alapbájitalokból nekem is van a szobámban, hála önnek, bármi másra lesz szükség majd elhozatom a gyengélkedőről egy manóval. mondtam, hogy kissé értek a gyógyításhoz. Tudja fiatalon magam is gyógyító akartam lenni, gyakornokoskodtam is egy ideig, csak hát aztán jött Grindelwald és az a borzalmas háború... - Kezdte mesélni, remélve, hogy elvonhatja a férfi figyelmét a láthatóan növekvő fájdalmáról. A vége felé már szinte csak ő fogta fel a bájitalmester súlyát, csak remélni tudta, hogy kitart az ajtajáig. Még jó, hogy ma sehol egy kóborló diák... - Tulajdonképpen mi történt magával? Hogy sérült meg? Úgy tudom magát ööö...elkábították.

- Amikor felébredtem... a gyerekek után mentem az alagútba... épp akkor értem a túloldalra... mikor Lupin át... átváltozott. A gyerekekre... akart rontani...így... közéjük álltam, mert... mert nem volt meg a... pálcám. Engem... talált el. - Adta egyszerűen elő a férfi az éjjel történteket kissé zihálva. Mire a végére ért Minerva egészen más szemmel tekintett a mellette tántorgó alakra. Kockára tette az életét a diákjaiért. Nem is akárkikért, három griffendélesért! Méghozzá az aranytrióért! a testével védte őket! Hihetetlenül hálás volt ezért a férfinak. Ekkora merészséget! Az emberek többsége messze szalad, ha vérfarkast lát és tudta, hogy Piton kifejezetten utálja őket. A kollégájában van egy nagy adag griffendéles bátorság, az már biztos! De ezt inkább most nem akarta megemlíteni, majd ha jobban lesz, tökéletes fegyver ennek a felemlegetése a mardekáros bosszantására.

- Hát itt volnánk. Jöjjön, már csak a kanapéig kell kitartania. - Azzal óvatosan ledöntötte az eszméletvesztés határán lebegő tanárt a bútorra félig fekve, félig ülve.

Szót se róla a Mardekár Ház feje eddig hősiesen küzdött, alig hagyta el egy-egy szisszenés a száját, de most, hogy végre védett helyre kerül,t többé- kevésbé vízszintesbe, lemállott a maszkja. Egyértelműen szenvedett.

- Komolyan nem értem magát. Egy olyan felelősségteljes varázslónak, mint maga nem lett volna szabad hagynia, hogy idáig fajuljon az állapota!

Most vallja be, hogy a büszkesége saját maga legnagyobb ellensége? Régen is ez vitte mindig a veszélybe, 30 év elteltével sem tudta lenyelni azt. Hogy is tudta volna, hisz a méltóságán kívül mása sem maradt az életében. ilyenkor a szeme elé ereszkedett a vörös függöny és nem engedte józanul ítélni.

- Nem... nem hittem, hogy... hogy ennyire súlyos. Suttogta rekedten, mert az út teljesen lemerítette.

- Hah! Felnőtt férfi létére néha nincs több esze, mint az óriáspolipnak. -Mérgelődött, miközben a készleteiből felmérte, hogy mire lehet szüksége. próbálta palástolni, hogy mennyire aggódik, most, hogy végre rendes fénynél látta a férfit mégjobban megrettent, a ruháján látszott, hogy rengeteg vért veszített. iHogy nem vette észre, hogy ömlik belőle a saját vére? Felfoghatatlan!/i Az arca holtsápadt volt, homloka gyöngyözött az izzadtságtól, zihálva, kapkodva vette a levegőt és gyanította ennek nem a fájdalom volt az egyedüli oka. Egyáltalán nem volt biztos benne, hogy helyesen döntött, amikor idehozta. Inkább a Szt. Mungoba kellett volna elcibálnia, ha már Poppy ki lett zárva. na az a nő meg az igazgató volt a másik dolog, amit nem értett. - Mi lett volna ha nem jövök erre és úgy esik össze, Szép is lett volna, ha reggel vérbe fagyva találják a diákjai!

- Én... én kezeltem magam - védekezett Piton - elláttam a sebeket... ittam sebzáró és... vérpótló főzetet.

- Komolyan kolléga! - csóválta a fejét - Magának, mint ennek az iskolának a tanárának tudnia kellene, hogy a vérfarkasok által okozott sebek nagyon veszélyesek! - Riposztozott a nő a bájitalmester korábbi sértését visszadobva rá. Majd adott neki egy vérzéscsökkentő és vérpótló főzetet. - Vetkőzzön!

- Mi? - Kérdezet enyhe pánikkal a hangjában.

- Óh Merlinre! ne háborogjon nekem itt! Vetkőzzön. Már! Vegye. Le. A. Kabátját!... Ah várjon, segítek. - Mondta, mikor látta, hogy a férfi remegő kezeivel nem sokra megy a gombokkal. Óvatosan kibújtatta a talárjából, majd a kabátját kezdte kigombolni, kioldotta a nyakkendőjét. Aztán a mellényével és a vérvörössé vált hajdan fehér ingével kezdett foglalatoskodni. - A pokol vinné el ezt a sok gombot, nem csoda, hogy olyan kibírhatatlan az emberekkel már a reggelinél is. Mire végiggombolja az összeset... nekem is elfogyna minden türelmem a napra. Rosszabb mint egy reverenda!

- Mi... micsoda?

- Ah, felejtse el!

- Honnan tudja maga... milyen kigombolni egy... reverendát, tán... csak nem vetkőztetett... már... papot?

- Mi van? Ne húzza ki a gyufát nálam Perselus Piton! Különösen most ne!

- Eszembe se jutna... ilyet tenni az... én gyönyörű, kedves... őrangyalommal!

- Ajjaj, már halucinál. Kezd delíriumba esni! - Morogta

- Mi... milyen rumba? - Értetlenkedett az ébrenlétért küszködő férfi.

- Piton!

- I...Igen?

- Hallgasson!... Ááá, látom már ilyen, ha kezeli magát, magára dob egy i Felurát/i és kész! - Azzal gondosan eltüntette a pálcája segítségével a kötszereket. - Na végre! Te jó ég!

- Rosz... rosszul néz ki?

- Honnan tudjam? Nem látok semmit a vérétől! Várjon, próbáljon pihenni, előbb le kell mosnom a sebet. Hozok vizet.

Néhány perc múlva visszatért egy lavor vízzel és sok-sok törülközővel. Leült a férfi mellé és óvatosan mosni kezdte a sebeket. Jónéhány lavorba beletellett, mire végül úgy ítélte meg, hogy kellőképpen kitisztította azokat. Szerencsére a korábban elfogyasztott bájitaloknak köszönhetően már nem véreztek annyira. Azért még egy különleges sebfertőtlenítő folyadékkal is átmosta a karmolásokat, aztán elmondott néhány sebzáró varázslatot, majd egy hegesedést elősegítő krémet is alkalmazott rajtuk. Végül jó szorosan átkötözte őket gézzel.

Most tudott végre azzal is foglalkozni, hogy miért vannak a mardekárosnk légzési nehézségei. Leadott néhány diagnosztizáló varázslatot, majd amikor látta, hogy két bordája is eltörött gyorsan helyrerakta azokat egy bűbájjal. Egy manóval hozatott csontforrasztó főzetet a gyengélkedőről. Mikor már a kezében volta bájital megrázta kicsit a megpróbáltatásoktól kimerülten szunnyadó férfit.

- Perselus, Perselus ébredjen. Igya meg ezt kérem. - Szólongatta kedvesen

- Mi...mire kell?

- Lehet, hogy nem vette észre de két bordája is eltört!

- Óh... lehet.

- Igyon kérem! - A férfi fintorogva lenyelte a bájitalt.

- Tényleg... kezdenem kell... valamit az... ízével.

- Ssss, ne beszéljen, tartogassa az erejét, még el kell jutnunk a hálóig. - Mondta, miközben a fejsebét is begyógyította.

- Sajnálom... de nem hiszem... hogy... le tudnák jutni... most... a szobámig... használhatnám a... kandallóját?

Az égre! Maga teljességgel kibírhatatlan! természetesen az én hálómig kell eljutnia. Hogy is feltételezheti rólam, hogy hagyom ilyen állapotban a pincében egyedül aludni?

-Miért... ott... biztosan nem zavarná... a diákokat a... vérbefagyott hullám... képe!

- Hallgasson már, magának ma éjjel felügyeletre van szüksége. Irány az ágyam! Nem csodálkoznék rajta, ha már most is magas láza lenne... Igen, jól gondoltam. Jöjjön, kapaszkodjon belém nyugodtan. - Azzal feltámogatta a férfit, s az ágya felé irányította. Az meg se nyikkant csak erősen összeszorította a fogait. Magában csodálta a fájdalomtűrő képességét és biztos volt benne, hogy nem akarja megtudni, hogyan alakult ki nála.

- De... nem alhatok...ott... az a maga... - próbált még egyszer tiltakozni kevés sikerrel.

- Törődjön bele! Vagy én vagy Poppy, de valaki virrasztani fog ön mellett! Mi van ha felszakadnak a sebei? - Pitonnak egy örökkévalóságnak tetszett, mire elérték végre az ágyat. Minerva lesegítette róla a felső ruházatát, aztán elé térdelt, hogy a csizmáitól is megszabadítsa.

- Nem... nem kellene... ezt...

Piton!

-I...igen?

Hallgasson!

Mire végül a férfi végigdőlhetett az ágyon annyira kimerült, hogy nem volt ereje szót emelni az ellen, hogy Mcgalagony óvatosan betakargassa, mint egy kisgyereket. Aztán mellé húzott egy kényelmes fotelt és az éjjeli szekrényről a kezébe véve egy könyvet gyertya fényénél kezdte el olvasni kedvenc regényét. Piton azzal a biztos tudattal aludt el, hogy ma végül mégsem kell egyedül szembenéznie a rémálmaival, és többé nem tudta, hogy ez vajon zavarja e.

Ez az első történetem, amit meg merek osztani a kedves olvasóval, tehát ha érdemesnek tartjátok rá, hagyjatok kérlek magatok után kritikát. És ha tetszett eddig a történet szívesen várlak titeket holnap is a frissítéssel. Üdv MZPERX!


	2. Chapter 2

Doleor, ergo sum! − Szenvedek, tehát vagyok!

2. fejezet

A te rémálmod az én rémálmom!

Mikor biztos volt benne, hogy a férfit elnyomta az álom, Minerva leengedte a könyvét és hosszasan bámulta az előtte fekvő varázslót. Olyan nyugodtnak tűnt, és olyan fiatal volt, még alig volt túl a harmincadik évén. Ő maga már alig emlékezett, milyen érzés is ilyen fiatalnak lenni: az ember előtt nincsenek korlátok, se fizikailag, se szellemileg. Mégis, az előtte fekvő férfiben volt valami megfoghatatlanul _öreg_, ami meghaladta a varázsló tényleges korát. Sőt, még a sajátját is! Ez valami olyan fáradtság volt, mely azok szemében fedezhető fel, akik egész életükben küzdöttek, s a végén mégis kénytelenek rádöbbenni, hogy nem értek el semmit. Nagyon kevés ilyen emberrel találkozott. Grindelwald volt az egyik közülük. Ám ebben a fiatalemberben már sokszor felfedezte _ezt_ a fajta fáradtságot. Látni lehetett olykor a szemein, de ma nem csak azokon. Az egész férfiból sugárzott: a testtartásából, az arcából... Merlinre! Még a hangjából is!

Egyszerre észrevette, hogy a férfi állapota megváltozott. Már nem feküdt nyugodtan, hanem egész testében kissé remegett. Fejét ide-oda forgatta, ajkai alig láthatóan, de mozogtak. Közelebb hajolt hozzá, és a homlokár fektette a tenyerét. Ijedten kapta vissza, amikor megérezte, hogy az tüzel a láztól. Gyorsan elővarázsolt egy tál vizet, és megnedvesített benne egy odakészített rongyot, majd a homlokára helyezte, miután elvarázsolta, hogy az hűs maradjon. Nem mert több bájitalt adni, már így is túl sok dolgozott a férfi szervezetében. Mikor látta, hogy a helyzet nem javul, előkapott néhány törülközőt. Azokat is benedvesítette és elvarázsolta, majd a két karjára csavarta. Tűnődött, hogy vajon megálljon-e itt, de félt, ha a láz tovább fokozódik a mardekáros sebei felszakadhatnak. Gyorsan félrehajtotta a takarót, és elkezdte lehámozni róla a nadrágot. Ezen is gombok voltak. _Megáll az ész, ez valami mánia lehet!_ Csak az alsónadrágja maradt a férfin, mire végzett vele. Épp a lábait is be akarta csavarni a törülközőkkel, amikor a látványtól lemerevedett egy pillanatra.

Piton jobb lábszárán már halványulóban volt Bolyhoska harapásának nyoma, de nem ez lepte meg, erről tudott, minként a férfi hátán lévő sebekről is, igaz csak a hetedik év végére fedezte fel őket. A diplomaátadó előtti napon érkezett a hír, hogy az ifjú Perselus Piton apját egy mugli kocsmai verekedésben megkéselték, és belehalt sérüléseibe, így a fiú immár teljesen árvává vált. Neki kellett közölni a tinédzserrel a szörnyű hírt, mert Albus épp hivatalos ügyben távol volt néhány napra. Ám azt teljesen hidegen hagyta a mondandója, és a végén csak annyit mondott: _Jó_. Minerva teljesen felháborodott. Magából kikelve ordítozott a fiúval, szívtelen, kegyetlen vadállatnak nevezte. A fiú rezzenéstelen arccal hallgatta végig a rászórt szidalmakat, majd lassan felállt, hátat fordított neki és felhúzta az ingét halványuló hegek egész hálózatát felfedve ezzel neki. Pár pillanat után visszaengedte a ruháját, majd kisétált az irodájából, másnap pedig az iskolából is. Ő dermedten állt, és próbálta felfogni azt, amit oly sok éven keresztül nem vett észre: _a hibáit_. Miként most is.

A történelem határozottan ismétli önmagát! A bájitalmester bal combján hatalmas tépett sebek nyomai virítottak. Jó régiek lehettek. Leginkább öt hatalmas karom nyomaira hasonlítottak, és pontosan úgy néztek ki, mint a férfi felső testén lévők._ Drága Merlin! Ennek az alaknak tényleg nincs szerencséje az állatokkal!_ Fiatal korában kellett szereznie őket, még iskolás éveiben. _Vajon mikor fut...hatott össze... vérfarkassal?_ Minerva behunyta a szemét szégyenében. Elméjébe hihetetlen gyorsasággal tódultak vissza az éjszaka eseményei, a férfi cinikus szavai, keserű nevetése... Most mind értelmet nyertek. _Jó ég, ezt sem vettem, vettük észre_. Akkor kellett történnie, mikor Sirius becsalta az ötödik évükben az átalakult Remus Lupinhoz az alig tizenhat éves Pitont. _És mi nem vettük észre, mert azon aggódtunk, hogy mi lesz ezek után Remussal, ha kiderül, mi fog történni Siriussal, mennyire bátor is volt James, hogy félretéve a házak közötti ellentétet megmentette vetélytársát._ Mennyire dühös volt, amikor a fiú másnap nem akart köszönetet mondani a "megmentőjének". Akkor se, és most se törődött senki Perselus Pitonnal.

De nem volt ideje ezen tovább rágódni, mert a férfi egyre nyugtalanabbul dobálta magát az ágyban. Sietve rárakta a törülközőket, aztán mellé ült, s a vállainál lefogva próbálta csitítgatni az összefüggéstelen szavakat mormoló embert, nehogy még több kárt tegyen magában. Csak néha hallott ki közülük egy-egy foszlányt, de azoktól a szíve összefacsarodott, és a hátán is égnek állt a szőr.

− Ne... anya... ne bántsd... menj el tőle, hagyd... ne bántsd... anya...

Kérlek... apám... kérlek... nem, nem teszem meg újra, ígérem... csak ne verj meg, ne megint, könyörgöm, ne a szíjjal... nem fogok sírni... ígérem... nem leszek gyenge... csak ne üss meg...

_Ki képes ellenállni egy gyermek ily szívszaggató könyörgésének?_ Aztán változhatott a rémálom, mert másokat kezdett el szólongatni, de úgy tűnt e szörnyek sem tanúsítottak irgalmat a megkínzott elme kérlelésének. Amikor pedig fény derült a kínzók személyére Minerva ereiben megfagyott a vér. Tudta, mindezért ő is felelős, legalábbis most már annak érezte magát.

− Hagyjatok... hagyjatok békén... én nem... nem ártottam nektek... miért nem hagytok... Ne Black... ne dobd a tóba a könyveimet... ne dobd... Potter, hagyjatok... Igazgató úr, miért nem vet már véget... nem én voltam... Nem vagyok sötét... nem vagyok sötét... nem vagyok gonosz...

McGalagony behunyta a szemét, remélte, ha elzárkózik kollégája siralmas látványától, akkor a hangját is ki tudja zárni, de kísérlete csúfos kudarcot vallott, mikor meghallotta, hogy az eddig keserűen kérlelő hang hirtelen félelemtől átitatott kiáltássá változik.

− Ne, ne menj az alagútba... ostoba... Black... Black, engedj ki, engedj ki... megöl, meg fog ölni... Ne gyere közelebb... Áhh, a lábam... fáj, annyira fáj...

Ne rúgjanak ki, kérem... nem mehetek haza, csak oda ne... Nem mondom el senkinek! Soha... Segítsen valaki, hát senki se segít?

Minerva homályos szemein keresztül is láthatta, hogy az öntudatlan varázsló szemeiből is kibuggyantak az első könnyek. _Ebből elég volt!_ Biztos volt benne, hogy amiket még ezek után mondana a férfi, azok annyira se tartoznának rá, mint az eddigiek. Nem is akarta hallani őket. Nem is bírta volna. Gyorsan megidézett egy fiola Álomtalan Álom és egy lázcsillapító főzetet, és a tanár ajkai közé erőltetett néhány cseppet. Remélhetőleg elég idő telt már el, és a korábban kapott főzetek nem reagálnak rosszul az újabbakra. Gyanította ugyan, hogy egy bájitalmestert nem lehet ilyen egyszerűen megmérgezni a túladagolással − mindig is híres immunitásuk volt mindenféle ártó anyaggal szemben −, de azért szerette volna megspórolni neki a túladagolás okozta rosszullétet. Nos, ő eddig bírta!

Bár az Álomtalan Álom elcsendesítette a betegét, még jó fél órát kellett várnia, hogy végre a láza is enyhülni kezdjen. Így hajnali fél hatkor végre Minerva is nyugodt, rövid álomba szenderülhetett kényelmes foteljében. Utolsó éber gondolata még az volt, hogy sohasem fogja a férfi tudtára adni, miket is fedett fel előtte akaratlanul, lázálmában, hogy most már iő/i is tudja, és hogy valahogy, valamilyen módon megpróbálja kijavítani a hibájit. Ott lesz a háttérben, a férfit támogatva. _Elvégre_ − mosolyodott el − _a mai, vagy inkább tegnapi éjszaka történései után akár tiszteletbeli griffendélesévé is fogadhatná!_

000000

Perselus az eszmélése első pillanatában tudta, hogy a mai napon pokoli hangulata lesz. Átkozottul lüktetett a halántéka, és egyáltalán nem volt biztos benne, hogy lesz-e mersze kinyitni a szemét. Érzékelte, hogy csaknem meztelenül fekszik egy ágyban, ami határozottan nem a _sajátja_, és fogalma sem volt, mit kezdjen ezzel a helyzettel. _Talán leitattak?_ Normális esetben azonnal felpattanna a pálcája után kutatva, és az élettől is elvenné annak a kedvét, aki ilyen kiszolgáltatott helyzetbe hozta, vagy legalábbis látta benne. Most azonban annyira kimerültnek érezte magát...

Lassan érzékelte, hogy a fején kívül máshol is fáj a teste: mellkasán furcsán húzódott a bőr. Összevonta volna a szemöldökét, de ez most nem tűnt célszerűnek. Tudta, hogy nem a gyengélkedőn fekszik, de akkor mégis hol? És mi történt egyáltalán vele? Felrobbant volna az egyik kísérlete? Csudába, nem szokott ő ilyen tompa lenni! Mégis csak ki kellene nyitnia a szemét, hogy lássa mibe keveredett ezúttal. _Hmm... a színek alapján határozottan griffendéles az őt ért inzultust elkövető személy. Nem baj, annál gyönyörködtetőbb lesz darabokra cincálni, már ha lesz annyi ereje, hogy kinyújtsa a kezét a pálcája után. Tényleg, hol is lehet?_ Mikor kissé felemelte a fejét, hogy körbe tudjon nézni szemei megakadtak az ajtónyílásban épp feltűnő Minerva McGalagonyon.

Úgy megdöbbent, mintha a baziliszkusszal találta volna szemben magát. Egy pillanat alatt felszállt az a bizonyos köd az agyáról, szemei előtt másodpercek alatt leperegtek a tegnap eseményei.

_Bájital. Lupin. Kunyhó. Black. Idióta Potter. Vérfarkas. Gyengélkedő. Folyosó, és végül Minerva._

Ahogy az emlékfolyam végével tisztává vált a történések láncolata − amely a tegnapi felkeléstől egészen eddig a kritikus pontig vezetett, miszerint ma pont ebben az ágyban találta magát −, az úgy hatott rá, mintha megnyomták volna a vészcsengőt. Fojtott, pánikszerű kiáltás kíséretében megpróbált a lehető legméltóságteljesebben kipattanni az ágyból, s gyorsan maga köré rántotta a takarót.

− McGalagony professzor! − Merlin! Azóta nem szólította így a nőt, hogy végzett az iskolában. Mikor visszatért, elhatározta, hogy még a professzori cím használatát is kerülni fogja vele kapcsolatban. Nagyon nehéz egy ennyire fiatal kezdő tanárnak visszatérve hajdan volt Alma Materébe kialakítani tekintélyét kollégáival szemben, és eszében sem volt a Griffendél Ház fejében azt az érzetet kelteni, hogy bárminemű hatósága maradt felette. Ám most zavarában kicsúszott a száján, elvégre nem mindennapos Perselus Piton életében, hogy egy nő meztelenül látja. _Pokolba, még sohasem történt meg!_

Arcán furcsa pír kezdett felkúszni. Mit tegyen, mit mondjon most? Tekintettel a személyre − aki ilyen mértékben hatolt be az ő személyes terébe −, talán mégsem a legjobb ötlet darabokra tépni. Elvégre az asszony egész éjjel őt ápolta, amiért igazán hálás volt, és ezt valószínűleg illett is volna kimutatnia, de előbb meg kellett tudnia, mi volt a griffendéles célja ezzel az egész "legyünk kedvesek Piton professzorhoz" dologgal. Láthatóan nem gúnyolódni akart rajta, de mindennek meg van az ára. Perselus Pitonnak senki sem tesz semmit csak úgy önzetlenül! Legvalószínűbb esetben a kviddics körül forog a dolog. Minerva McGalagony köztudottan hírhedt fanatikus, és úgy mellékesen a _fair play_ megrögzött híve. Lehet, hogy jövőre le kell állítania Malfoyt, hogy ne vegye meg az épp aktuálisan leggyorsabb versenyseprűket az egész csapatnak? Nem mintha eddig is sokat javítottak volna az esélyeiken. A mai fiatalok reménytelenül idióták. Még a mardekárosok is! Mondania kellene valamit. _Mukkanj már meg!_ Szerencsére azonban a nő megelőzte.

− Perselus − mosolyodott el kissé a látványon Minerva −, örülök, hogy jobban van, de nem kellene csak úgy kiugrálnia az ágyból. Még a végén kárba vész az összefércelésére tett minden erőfeszítésem.

− A világért sem szeretném, ha fölöslegesen élénkítette volna fel csekély gyógyítói tapasztalatait − riposztozott cinikusan. _Ennyit arról, hogy kimutatom a hálámat._ Majd végignézett magán. − Elfordulna, még megkeresem a ruhámat, vagy szándékában áll továbbra is engem kukkolni?

− Jobb, ha tudja, hogy nem maga az első férfi, akit pucéran látok, és ami azt illeti, legyen erős: Magát. Is. Láttam. Már! − tagolta, mintha egy elsősnek magyarázott volna. − Szóval kár gyerekeskednie. Feküdjön vissza, és mondja el, hogy érzi magát. Fáj valamije? − Minerva nem vette magára a durvaságát, előre számított rá.

− Valóban szükség volt erre? − kérdezte bizonytalanul. Nagyon sebezhetőnek érezte így magát. Inkább azt tette, ami ilyen helyzetekben szokásává vált: figyelmen kívül hagyta a kérdést, és mint mindig, amikor veszély fenyegette, támadott.

− Hmm?

− Levenni. A. Ruhámat! − szűrt a fogai között minden egyes szót. − Élvezte? Tán ily csekély a fantáziája? Jól elraktározott minden részletet magányos éjszakáira? − kérdezte ingerülten. Élete során, ha valaha is levetkőztették, sosem született jó belőle. Elég csak az ötödik évére gondolni.

− Mit merészel! Ha azt képzeli puszta élvezetből tettem, akkor komoly agyi károsodásban szenved! Mégis mit képzel magáról? Természetesen szükséges volt; olyan magasra szökött a láza, hogy akár a reggeli rántottámat is elkészíthettem volna magán, ha nem dobálózik annyit rémálmában − sziszegte sértetten a boszorkány.

A bájitalok mestere megmerevedett és kihúzta magát, bár még mindig csak a takaró fedte, már nem nézett ki viccesen, inkább fenyegetőnek és távolinak tűnt. Szemei összeszűkültek, mint a támadásra készülő ragadozóé.

− Mondtam valamit? − Minerva ugyan nem felelt, de bizonytalan pillantása elárulta őt a fürkésző szemek előtt. − Miket mondtam? − kérdezte a varázsló síri hangon suttogva. Ez volt az a hangja, mely úgy működött a diákokon, mint az Imperius-átok. A boszorkánynak is ügyelnie kellett, hogy mit válaszol. Nem derülhetett ki, hogy mi mindenről szerzett tudomást az éjszaka. Az véget vetett volna közöttük mindenféle közeledésnek, anélkül, hogy egyáltalán elkezdődött volna.

− Csak azt hajtogatta, hogy "Nem... nem... ne gyere közelebb..." − vonta meg a vállát. − Gondolom a vérfarkas elől menekülhetett. − Piton ugyan egy pillanatig sem hitte egyetlen szavát sem, de értékelte az nő diszkrécióját. Láthatólag nem állt szándékában megalázni őt, és ez több volt, mint amit remélni mert. Elfordította a tekintetét McGalagonyról, és valahol a válla fölött bámult kitartóan egyetlen pontra, majd megköszörülte a torkát.

− A fejem.

− Tessék? − értetlenkedett a boszorkány.

− A fejem − ismételte meg kicsit hangosabban a férfi. − Pokolian lüktet a halántékom.

Minervának eltartott egy ideig, míg sikerült teljes mélységeiben felfogni, mi is történt pontosan az előbb. A férfi úgy próbálta meg kiengesztelni korábbi gorombaságáért, hogy felfedte előtte a gyengeségét, amit − normális körülmények között − sosem tett volna meg. Támadási felületet nyújtott neki, hogy megtorolhassa sérelmeit akár egy egyszerű mondattal, mint: _Az a maga baja!_ Majdnem elnevette magát. _Csak Perselus Piton képes úgy bocsánatot kérni, hogy kegyesen választ ad egy udvariassági kérdésre!_ Megcsóválta a fejét.

− Nem csoda, hozok rá valamit, addig öltözzön fel, ha már úgysem akar visszafeküdni. Az ablak mellett találja a ruháit. Megpróbáltam helyrehozni őket kicsit. − Minerva hirtelen lesütötte a szemét, és arca halványpiros árnyalatot vett magára. − Öhm... remélem nem a kedvencei voltak, aligha jók már egyébre, mint portörlőnek. − Azzal gyorsan kisietett a támadási zónából.

Perselus fintorogva vette kezébe hajdan volt ruháit. _Aligha lenne célszerű ezekben végigvonulni a Roxfort folyosóin._ Minerva elől elfedik ugyan, de a diákok... hetekig csámcsognának a kinézetén. A varázsló csúfondárosan elmosolyodott. _A mi átváltoztatástan tanárunk úgy látszik, nem forog otthonosan a háztartási bűbájok körében. Ej-ej, micsoda szégyen!_ Mikor Minerva visszatért a bájitallal, egy magát kritikusan méregető bájitalmestert talált felöltözve, aki kétkedő tekintettel lassan felnézett rá.

− Használhatnám a...

− A kandallómat? Igen, persze, úgy látszik feltett szándéka mindenáron azon keresztül elhagyni a lakosztályomat. Tán csak nem fél, Perselus, hogy oda lesz a jó híre, ha a diákok meglátják, hogy reggel egy nő szobájából távozi? Már hallom is őket! _Piton, a dzsigoló!_

− Aligha. A diákok kétharmada azt hinné, hogy egész éjjel a vérét szívtam, és aurorokért kiáltana. _Piton, a vámpír!_ − fintorogta a férfi. Egy ideig békés csendben álltak, majd mikor Piton épp megindult volna, Minerva megszólat.

− Épp teát főztem, amikor felébredt, nincs kedve meginni velem egy csészével?

− Én... − A férfi szemében egy pillanatra felszikrázott a vágy, hogy igent mondjon, de a régi beidegződéseknek köszönhetően gyorsan megfegyelmezte magát. − Ideje, hogy távozzak. Már várnak rám a tegnap elmaradt kötelezettségeim − felelte kimért formalitással.

− Ugyan − legyintett McGalagony −, egy csésze nem a világ vége. Különben is szombat van, még bőven marad ideje dolgozatokat javítani, vagy gusztustalan összetevőket előkészíteni. Éljen egy kicsit Piton professzor! Kezdje azzal, hogy marad teára.

Mi mást tehetett erre a férfi? Tehetetlenül bólintott egyet, majd megindult a boszorkány után a nappaliba, ahol a dohányzóasztalra már ki volt készítve a teáskészlet. A bájitalmester megvárta, míg a nő helyet foglal, majd kissé feszengve ő is leült az egyik fotelbe. Kínos csendben kezdték el iszogatni a mentateát, mely kifejezetten jót tett Piton légzésének − hisz Minerva pont ezért készítette −, ám nem úgy tűnt, hogy a férfi vállát nyomó láthatatlan terhek enyhültek volna. Ismét az a titokzatos fáradtság látszott rajta, ahogy mozdulatlanul a kannát fixírozta. A griffendéles kíváncsian figyelte csészéje pereme mögül. Vajon _mi járhat a fejében?_ Néhány perc múlva a másik megmozdult, és kifürkészhetetlen tekintetét McGalagonyra szegezte.

− Minerva, megtenne nekem egy szívességet? − Minerva figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy a férfinak láthatóan nehezére esett kipréselni magából a kérdést. Bár ezen nem kellett volna meglepődnie, a mardekárosnak − a bájitalfőzésen, és a Griffendélt a pontjaitól való megfosztásán kívül − szinte minden mindig nehezére esett.

− Persze, bármit. − Piton erre csak felvonta szemöldökét. − Az ésszerűség határain belül − pontosított Minerva. _Jó ég, mi ütött belém? Ilyet mondani egy mardekárosnak!_

− Ne szóljon a tegnapi... incidensről senkinek.

− Mi van? − kérdezte felháborodottan. Pont az ellenkezőjét állt szándékában tenni. Jó néhány embert alapos fejmosásban fog részesíteni, és a sort egy manipulatív vénemberrel fogja kezdeni! − Szó se lehet róla! Feltett szándékom beolvasni Albusnak és Poppynak is. Ekkora hanyagságot nem hagyhatok szó nélkül!

− Nem! − érkezett a kemény felelet a dühösen felpattanó Pitontól. − Ez nem az ő dolguk, vagy ami azt illeti a magáé! A sérülésem az én személyes magánügyem! − Minerva szintén felállt.

− Perselus... Ne legyen ésszerűtlen. Ezt nem szabad annyiban hagyni! − felelte keményen. Aztán megenyhült a tekintete, mintha épp megérteni vélt volna valamit, és visszaült. − Perselus, nincs abban semmi szégyellnivaló, hogy alulmaradt egy vérfarkassal szemben, vagy hogy az én gondoskodásomra szorult tegnap. Sőt, ez a normális!

− Nekem nem! − csattant a férfi. − Kérem, adja a szavát! − A varázsló megpróbálta visszafogni magát. Belepusztul abba, ha kiderül. Nem bírná elviselni annak a kettőnek az utólagos bocsánatkérését és magyarázkodását. Poppy ott lebegne körülötte, hogy had kezelhesse, Dumbledore meg... a végén úgyis azt hozná ki az egészből, hogy tulajdonképpen az egész az ő hibája volt, amiért nem szólt neki. Megborzongott. Mindezen reakciók már túl későn jönnének. Már nem számítanak! Ami számít az az előtte ülő nő − aki végül is mellette maradt az éjjel −, hogy ő megértse.

Minerva természetesen nem értette meg. A férfi elméje annyira eltért a szabványos griffendéles gondolkodásmódtól, mintha más világban élnének. Ennyit nem számíthat, hogy ki melyik házban szocializálódik? Bár kételkedett benne, hogy Perselus Piton szocializálódott-e egyáltalán valahol. Lehunyta a szemét. Ez az egész annyira ordított a griffendéles igazságérzete ellen, de érezte, hogy ez fontos a férfinak. Nem értette miért, csak ösztönösen tudta.

− Rendben, úgy legyen. Nem szólok róla, ígérem! − Ez azonban nem jelenti azt, hogy nem tehetne meg valami mást... Valamit, amit szintén megkíván a griffendéles erkölcsi norma, és a varázsló nem tiltotta meg. Huncut mosoly jelent meg a szája sarkán. A bájitalmester erre gyanakodva felvonta szemöldökét, és jó néhány pillanatig fürkészte tekintetétével az arcát, hátha elárul valami. Minerva igyekezett ártatlan képet vágni. Végül Piton kiitta az utolsó korty teáját is, és felállt.

− Minerva − hajtotta meg a fejét ünnepélyesen a nő előtt. Aztán minden további nélkül a kandalló felé indult. Kezébe vette a hopp-port, de még mielőtt ledobta volna belemerevedett a mozdulatba.

Minerva, aki közben szintén felállt, aggódva figyelte a férfit. _Mi történhetett? Csak nem lett rosszul?_ A bájitalmester mély levegőt véve készült megszólalni, de nem fordult szembe a nővel. Vállai, ha lehet, még jobban megfeszültek.

− McGalagony professzor... Köszönöm, hogy nem hagyta, hogy a diákok találjanak rá a vérbe fagyott hullámra. − Azzal bedobta a hopp-port a tűzbe, és már ott sem volt.

Minerva tátott szájjal állt ott néhány percig, aztán szélesen elmosolyodott. Dúdolva pakolta el maga után a teáskészletet. Perselus Piton határozottan fejlődőképes a szocializáció terén!

Megtették az első lépést.

Elnézést a késésért, de bele tellett, mire rájöttem, hogy lehet új fejezetet feltölteni. Hálás köszönetem Diamandnak a bétázásért! A folytatás érkezik a jövő hét végén.


	3. Chapter 3

Doleor, ergo sum! − Szenvedek, tehát vagyok!

Minden jog J. K. Rowlingot illet!

3. fejezet

Historia se repetit!*

_"Fides ut anima, _

_unde abiit, _

_eo nunquam rediit**_

/Publius Syrus/

Minerva úgy döntött, hogy a szombati napot meghagyja kollégájának arra, hogy regenerálódjon, és összeszedje magát érzelmileg. Mi tagadás, neki sem ártott egy kis pihenés, hiszen meglehetősen eseménydús éjszakán volt túl. Még csak most kezdett valójában leülepedni elméjében, hogy mi mindent tudott meg az új védencéről. Számtalan dolgot kellett újraértékelnie, kezdve Siriusszal, Remusszal és bizony a maga és az igazgató előítéleteivel kapcsolatban is (beleértve a múltban elkövetett hibás döntéseiket). Szörnyű felismerésként érte őt a valóság, miszerint húsz évvel ezelőtt ennyire elhanyagolta tanári kötelességét, s hogy ennek milyen rettenetes következményi lettek az egyik diákjára nézve. Csak találgatni tudta, hogy mennyire súlyos lelki és fizikai sérüléseket szenvedhetett el roxforti évei alatt az ifjú Perselus Piton. Nem is beszélve a családiasnak semmiképpen sem nevezhető otthoni légkörről…

Tehát a mai nap szóljon az önsajnálatról és az önmarcangolásról! Holnap pedig majd támadásba lendül!

Pitont nem látta sem az ebédnél, sem a vacsoránál, de ezen nem is lepődött meg igazán. Sejtette, hogy a férfi még mindig lábadozik. A mágikus állatok okozta sebek csak nehezen forrnak össze, és mindig igen fájdalmasak. A bájitalmester különben is rászolgált egy kis nyugalomra. Csak remélni merte, hogy nem az tartja vissza a varázslót, hogy előbújjon birodalmából, hogy esetleg kellemetlennek érezné a vele való találkozást a történtek után.

Este a vacsorára menet különös dologra lett figyelmes. Immáron öt hete töretlenül a Mardekár vezette a házak versenyét. De ma megakadt a szeme a számlálókon. Negyvenöt ponttal a Griffendél vezetett. Különös, tisztán emlékezett, hogy tegnap a háza még jócskán, már-már behozhatatlan hátrányban volt. Kissé értetlenkedve sétált a tanári asztalhoz, közben hallotta griffendélesei örömkurjongatásait és kárörvendő beszólásait a mardekárosok nagy bosszúságára. _Talán mégis csak jó, hogy Perselus nem jött fel vacsorázni. Kollégáját mindig is mélyen érintette, ha védenceit kinevették, vagy nyilvánosan megszégyenítették. Ez most egyáltalán nem tenne jót az állapotának._ Kissé morcosan érte el a helyét, és ült le az igazgató jobbjára.

Az öreg a szokásosnál is vidámabbnak és elégedettebbnek tűnt. Kék szemei csak úgy csillogtak a jókedvtől, miközben köszöntötte helyettesét. Az elmúlt napok eseményei, úgy látszik, teljesen elűzték éveinek súlyát, mely az utóbbi hónapokban egyre inkább kiütközött az arcán. Megfiatalodott, azt a látszatot keltette, mintha minden... rendben lenne. Minerva hangulatán ez a hozzáállás aligha javított valamit. Az ő szemében semmi sem volt rendben, és már jó ideje...

És ha már itt tartunk... Nyugalmat és a kiegyensúlyozottság látszatát erőltette magára, miközben igyekezett kedves mosollyal fordulni az igazgató felé.

− Albus, mond csak, véletlenül nem tudod, hogyan érte el azt a lehetetlennek látszó teljesítményt a házam, hogy _hétvégén_ százhúsz ponttal gazdagították a Griffendélt, elorozva ezzel a mardekárosok elől az elsőséget? − Az igazgató huncut, már-már gyerekes mosollyal felelt.

− Áh, kedves Minerva, attól tartok ez az én számlámra írható. − _Ki gondolta volna?_ − Úgy gondoltam az ifjú Mr. Potter és két hűséges társa megérdemli ezt a kis jutalmat a tegnapi hősies cselekedetükért. Elvégre, életüket kockáztatva álltak ki a jó ügy mellett, és két ártatlan életet is megmentettek. Fejenként negyven pont e bátor önfeláldozásért igazán helyénvalónak tűnik. Nemde, kedvesem? − kacsintott cinkosan Albus Dumbledore a Griffendél házvezetőjére.

Minerva igyekezett kifelé nyugodt maradni, de belül hirtelen olyan tomboló düh és felháborodás fogta el, hogy félt, kezeiben meghajlanak az evőeszközök, olyan erővel szorította azokat. A felismeréstől − miszerint két nappal ezelőtt Albus ezen cselekedetére még maga is vidáman visszakacsintott volna, és kuncogva köszönte volna meg a Griffendéllel való kivételezés eme újabb példáját −, hullámokban tört rá a hányinger. Nem arról van szó, hogy ne preferálta volna továbbra is a saját házát, vagy ne örült volna a sikerüknek. Na de azért mindennek van határa! Természetesen örvendetes, hogy egy ártatlan ember megmenekült, és hogy a tanulói bátrak és griffendéleshez méltóan állhatatosak maradtak. De a dolog a kezdetektől el volt hibázva! Ez nem három tizenéves feladata lett volna... És mi van az összes többi körülménnyel? Még hogy helyénvaló! Ennek az egésznek egyáltalán meg sem kellett volna történnie, ráadásul magukon kívül mást is veszélybe sodortak! Pont azt a személyt, aki a megmentésükre érkezett! Megtámadták és súlyosan meg is sebesítették, aztán mit sem törődve vele, ott is hagyták. Ezért a szabályok szerint minimum kiutasítás járt volna nekik! Úgy látszik, az igazgatónak eszébe sem jut, hogy igazságot szolgáltasson Perselus Pitonnak. Merlinre, hiszen még csak fel sem tűnt neki, hogy egész nap nem került elő! Eszébe sem jut, hogy esetleg baja esett!

− Hmmm... És Perselus? Merre van? Egész nap nem láttam, nem tudod, mi lehet vele? − Albus csak kuncogott egyet.

− Ne aggódj Minerva, hisz ismered Perselust. Biztosan a szobájában duzzog a tegnapiak miatt. Nem viselte jól, hogy kiderült Sirius ártatlansága. Tudod, szerette volna a dementorok előtt látni. A miniszter meg is döbbent a kirohanásán. Ma még hagyom, had főjön a levében, hátha megnyugszik. Holnap aztán majd komolyan elbeszélgetek vele az önuralomhiányáról, elvégre mostantól együtt kell majd dolgoznia Siriusszal.

Minerva köpni-nyelni nem tudott. Dumbledore úgy tesz, mintha egészen tegnapig nem lett volna ő is meggyőződve arról, hogy Sirius Black bűnös. És az égre, még hogy Perselus Piton duzzog, mint egy gyerek, akitől elvették a játékát! Még hogy őt fenyítsék meg, mert elvesztette az önuralmát! Azok után, amiken tegnap keresztülment, ez a legkevesebb!

Merlin! Mennyire szerette volna az igazgatót a szakállánál fogva kiráncigálni innen, és rákiáltani, elmondani neki, hogy Piton valószínűleg egyáltalán nem duzzog, hanem a fájdalomtól kábán fekszik valahol. Hogy milyen sérüléseket szenvedett, miközben megpróbálta megmenteni három diákját egy feltételezett gyilkostól és egy gondatlan vérfarkastól. Hogy milyen lelki károkat okoz és okozott a férfinak, amikor teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyta az ő jólétét. Hogy sikeresen erősítette meg benne azt az immáron tizennyolc éve őt kínzó téveszmét, miszerint az ő élete nem számít senkinek semmit.

Az ég szerelmére, egy harminchárom éves férfi számára nem kellene az újdonság erejével hatnia annak, ha valaki megkérdezi tőle: Hogy van, fáj-e valamije? Segít ellátni a sérüléseit, vagy akár, ha virraszt mellette... _"__Köszönöm, hogy nem hagyta, hogy a diákok találjanak rá a vérbefagyott hullámra."_ Mintha a Kóbor Grimbusz ütötte volna el, olyan erővel érte el a felismerés, hogy mi áll ennek a kurta-furcsa hálanyilvánításnak a hátterében. Egészen eddig, harminchárom év óta először valószínűleg csak neki, Minerva McGalagonynak tűnt fel, hogy Perselus Pitonnak segítségre van szüksége, és ő az első, aki hajlandó is volt ezt a magától érthető dolgot megadni a keserű varázslónak, anélkül, hogy utána ki akarta volna használni a helyzetet.

_Jól van Albus Dumbledore, ha te így teszel, akkor én majd úgy! Hiába vagy olyan önelégült magaddal, ezt nem hagyom annyiban! __Ha ez engem ennyire megvisel, vajon hogy érezheti ezek után magát Perselus? __Még ha pokolian is fog fájni, én megmutatom neki, hogy többé nincs egyedül. Van, aki kiáll mellette!_ Dumbledore döbbenten figyelte, ahogy a boszorkány hirtelen dühösen felpattant mellőle, félbehagyva a vacsoráját, és elcsörtetett a diákok asztalai mellett lefékezve a griffendéleseknél.

− Potter, Weasley, Granger! Vacsora után várom magukat az irodámban! − csattant rájuk, aztán elsietett hátra hagyva a döbbent aranytriót.

Az irodájába érve fel-alá kezdett mászkálni, remélve, hogy képes lesz lenyugtatnia magát. Végig kellett gondolnia, hogy pontosan mit is akar kezdeni a három diákjával. Indulatok nélkül, igazságosan, de szigorúan akart eljárni. Több hibát aligha engedhet meg magának.

Merengéséből halk kopogás rántotta vissza a valóságba, és a diákjai magabiztosan elharsogott _Jó estét, tanárnő!_ köszöntése. Arcukon ugyan még látszott a korábbi döbbenet és a teljes értetlenség, mintha fogalmuk sem lenne, mivel szolgáltattak házvezetőjüknek okot arra, hogy ilyen keményen rájuk csattanjon. Minerva szorosan összepréselte az ajkait, viszketni kezdett a tenyere a két fiú arcán lévő ártatlanságukba vetett dacos bizalomtól. Készek voltak megvédeni magukat, bármilyen vádakat is kérjen számon rajtuk házvezetőjük mások rosszindulatának köszönhetően. _Na majd én teszek róla, hogy változzon a véleményük, lelohasztom azt a dacos jókedvet a képükről! Tudtukra adom, ha belepusztulok is, hogy mekkora tévedésben leleddzenek! De, azért megérdemelnek mégis egy esélyt..._

− Jó estét maguknak is! Mondják csak, jártak már Piton professzornál? − _Na tessék! Megy ez nekem. Az első mondatommal eltüntettem a magabiztosságukat! Bár még mindig azzal az ártatlan és értetlenkedő arckifejezéssel bámulnak rám. Nos, hamarosan az is változni fog!_

Végül Weasley válaszolt, aki szemöldökét szorosan összevonva és homlokát ráncolva határozottan olyan valakinek a képét mutatta, aki egy megoldhatatlan rejtvényt próbál megfejteni.

− Nem, tanárnő, egyikünk sem kapott büntetőmunkát a héten. − Potter horkantott erre egyet.

− Nem mintha nyugtunk lett volna egyébként tőle − motyogta az orra alatt.

− Tisztában vagyok vele, Mr. Weasley − tartott hatásszünetet. − Ahogyan azzal is, hogy a professzor jelenleg nincs olyan állapotban, hogy magukkal foglalkozzon. − Granger arcára kiültek az aggodalom első jelei, de a két fiú megint csak gúnyosan horkantott egyet.

− Hmpf. Biztosan Dumbledore, ööö, úgy értem Dumbledore igazgató úr, biztosan leállította. Nem kell aggódnia tanárnő, az igazgató úr már beszélt velünk. Aligha engedi Pitonnak, hogy rajtunk álljon bosszút a tegnapi kudarcáért. Tudja, tényleg nagyon bosszúsnak tűnt, amiért Siriusnak sikerült kereket oldania − közölte vele Potter kissé bizalmaskodva. _Hm, még mindig nem esett le nekik a tantusz!_

− Nem éppen erre gondoltam − szólalt meg Minerva szigorú hangon. − Arra lettem volna kíváncsi, hogy jártak-e már a professzornál _maguktól_, és bocsánatot kértek-e tőle, illetve köszönetet mondtak-e már neki. − Azok hárman úgy néztek rá, mintha egyszerre a második, sőt a harmadik feje is kinőtt volna. Pedig ennél egyértelműbb célzást már igazán nem tudott adni nekik, hogy mit is várt volna el tőlük. Aztán látta, hogy Potter feje dühében elvörösödik még a feltételezéstől is. Egyszerre kiáltott fel a vörös hajúval.

− Már miért kerestük volna...

− Piton egy rohadék! Utál minket és Siriust is! Még csak nem is érdekelte az igazság! Ha rajta múlott volna, a dementorok előtt végzi, az a szemét meg...

− Elég legyen! Hallgassanak! − csattant fel felháborodottan. − Mit képzelnek magukról? Perselus Piton ennek az iskolának az egyik megbecsült, nagy tudású tanára. Honnan veszi magának a bátorságot, Potter, hogy így merjen róla beszélni? − Minerva elhallgatott, majd miután hosszasan végigmérte őket kemény tekintetével, szigorú, de nyugodt hangon folytatta.

− Mélységesen csalódtam önökben. Mindnyájukban − nyomatékosította. − A tegnapi nap folyamán számos iskolai szabályt áthágtak, nem is beszélve a tanáraik egyértelmű utasításairól. Ezen vétkek igen súlyos büntetést, ha nem egyenesen kiutasítást vonnak maguk után. − Mindhárman nagyot nyeltek. Granger közbe akart szólni, de Minerva felemelte a kezét. − Az, hogy nemes szándék vezette önöket nem változtat a tényeken. Önök egyértelmű utasítás ellenében, tiltott időben, a birtok tiltott területén tartózkodtak. Rátámadtak egy tanárukra, aki a maguk megmentésére érkezett és megsebesítették. Igen, Mr. Weasley, Piton professzor az önök megmentésére érkezett, és igen, Miss Granger, a tanár úr megsérült az önök átkának köszönhetően. Az, hogy mindezek után még ilyen hangon mernek beszélni róla, mélységesen felháborít! Arról nem is beszélve, hogy a professzor úr mindezek ellenére még a vérfarkas támadás alatt is védelmezte önöket.

− Piton nem is, azt Sirius...

− Meglehetősen furcsa számomra, Potter, ha magának fel sem tűnik, hogy egy két méter magas alak áll ön és egy vérszomjas vadállat között!

− Nézze, tanárnő, akármit is mondott önnek Piton, ő nem... − próbálkozott Weasley, csak Granger fogta fel úgy látszik a történtek súlyosságát, és látta jobbnak csendben várni az ítéletet.

− Hallgasson! Mélységesen szégyenkezem maguk miatt. Különösen, mivel mindezek után még mindig nem éreznek késztetést arra, hogy a bájitaltan tanáruk elé álljanak, és megköszönjék neki, amiért az életét áldozta volna magukért, hálátlan diákjaiért. Legalább maga, Miss Granger... magától többet vártam volna! Ne is próbáljanak mentegetőzni tovább! Önök súlyos csorbát ejtettek a Griffendél ház jó hírén, és nyíltan annak szellemisége ellen cselekedtek. A Griffendél ház nem tűri a hálátlanságot! Éppen ezért súlyos büntetésre számíthatnak! − Minerva nagyot sóhajtott. Ez most nagyon-nagyon fog fájni...

− Mindannyian büntetőmunkán lesznek nálam az év hátralevő részében a hétvégéken. Továbbá, fejenként ötven pontot vonok le önöktől, amiért rátámadtak egy tanárra. Továbbá...

− De tanárnő, ezt nem teheti! Így a Mardekár fogja nyerni a házkupát...

− És komolyan azt gondolja, Weasley, hogy engem jobban érdekel a házkupa, mint a diákjaim szabályszegése, vagy a kollégám élete? Továbbá, amiért a tilalom ellenére kint tartózkodtak, elveszítenek bizonyos kiváltságokat. Miss Granger, holnap kérem vissza az időnyerőt. Maguk ketten pedig, egyenlőre el vannak tiltva a kviddicstől és a roxmortsi kirándulásoktól.

− De tanárnő, ez igazságtalan, az igazgató úr...

− Az, hogy Dumbledore professzor mit mondott magának, Potter, engem nem érint. Amíg az én házam tagja nem fogom tolerálni az effajta viselkedést! És félreértés ne essék, holnap mindannyian felkeresik Piton professzort, és bepótolják, amit ma elmulasztottak! − Granger erre csak bólogatott, Weasley pedig a döbbenettől, vagy a rettenettől eltátotta a száját.

− Én nem fogok attól a...

− Be se fejezze ezt a mondatot, Potter! További tíz pont a tiszteletlenségéért! Most pedig tűnjenek a szemem elől, és gondolkodjanak el a viselkedésükön. Holnap reggel nyolc órakor várom magukat az első büntetőmunkájukra. Utána pedig közösen felkeressük a tanár urat. Most menjenek, jó éjszakát!

− Jó éjszakát, tanárnő! − suttogták, és gyorsan elmenekültek.

Minerva fáradtan rogyott az íróasztala mögötti székbe. Ez a beszélgetés jobban kimerítette, mint gondolta volna. Nem akart ennyire szigorú lenni, de remélte helyesen cselekedett. Diákjainak meg kell előbb-utóbb tanulniuk tisztelettudóan viselkedi az általuk kevésbé kedvelt felnőttekkel szemben is. Mélységesen felháborította, hogy a házának tagjait ennyire hidegen hagyja Perselus önfeláldozó közbelépése. Fel sem merülhet, hogy az ő griffendélesei ne kövessék meg a bájitalmestert, és Potter lesz a szószóló! Csak azért is! Elvégre be kell bizonyítania a keményfejű mardekárosnak, hogy az egyetemes griffendéles erkölcsi norma márpedig igenis létezik!

Perselus Piton az egész szombatot a kanapéján fekve töltötte. Miután kibotorkált a kandallóból, erejéből annyira futotta még, hogy elvánszorogjon és végigdőljön az ezeréves bútordarabon, aztán várta a halált, ami persze nem jött, csupán az előző éjszaka, és a ma reggeli beszélgetés rémképei úsztak szemei előtt. Hangosan felnyögött, és jobbjával eltakarta a szemeit. Tényleg, pont Minerva McGalagony előtt nem akart soha ennyire gyengének és elesettnek látszani. Mindenesetre, ami megtörtént, megtörtént, és nem panaszkodhatott, a boszorkány tényleg tisztességesen kezelte a helyzetet. Ezért is kényszerítette ki magából azt a felemás köszönetnyilvánítást. Többre nem futotta tőle, ott és akkor. Csak minél előbb szabadulni akart, hogy jól védett vackában nyalogathassa a testén (és a méltóságán) esett sebeket. De remélte, hogy Minerva majd megérti, hogy tényleg hálás volt neki.

Nem bajlódott azzal, hogy felkeljen az étkezésekre, amúgy sem tudott volna most semmit sem enni, és egyenlőre azt sem akarta megkockáztatni, hogy a túl sok mozgástól begyulladjanak, vagy ne adja az ég, felszakadjanak a sebei. Még egy ideig kénytelen lesz óvatosan mozogni, ha azt akarja, hogy hamar begyógyuljanak. Lassan tényleg a földkerekség összes állata rajta hagyja a foga, vagy a karma nyomát! Igaza van Minervának, ráér holnap is a dolgozatokkal és a főzetekkel bajlódni.

Kora este aztán azt érzékelte félálomból felriadva, hogy valaki kétségbeesetten dörömböl az irodája ajtaján. Nagy nehezen feltápászkodott. Csak ekkor tudatosult benne, hogy nem vette le magáról a tönkrement ruházatát. Gyorsan maga köré terített egy új talárt és összekapcsolta a mellén, hogy elfedje az alatta viselt kifakult és kibolyhosodott frakkját. Átbotorkált az irodájába, megkeményítve magát a kimerültség és a fájdalmak ellenében. Kiegyenesedett és a tőle megszokott méltóságteljes tartással nyitott ajtót, csak hogy feldúlt mardekárosok kisebb követségével találkozzon szembe. Elhúzta a száját, és kedvetlenül beljebb tessékelte őket. Most nem volt hangulata még az ő kis kígyói panaszát is meghallgatni. Egy jó meleg fürdőre lett volna szüksége, de ritkán adatott meg Perselus Piton életében, hogy azt kapta, amire vágyott. Egy nagy sóhajtással bevágta az ajtót, ugrásra kéztetve evvel a megrettent diákjait. _Na azért! Legalább annál előbb akarnak majd távozni._

− Kit választottak maguknak szószólóul? − Erre a mardekárosok kétségbeesetten néztek össze. − Flint! Maga a rangidős, lépjen ki! Gyerünk, mire vár? És tömören, ha lehet! − Prefektusa nagy levegőt véve tanára szemébe nézett, és magát kihúzva tette meg jelentését. Úgy, ahogy az a Mardekár ház fejének kijárt.

− Tanár úr, ma délután jópáran észrevettük, hogy a Griffendél százhúsz ponttal gazdagodott, és ezzel átvette a vezetést tőlünk. A griffendélesek kárörvendő gúnyolódásából pedig sikerült összeraknunk, hogy ez a fordulat Dumbledore-nak köszönhető, aki Potter valamilyen tegnapi mentőakcióját jutalmazta így. Szerettük volna megkérdezni uram, hogy tud-e erről valamit?

_Határozottan többet, mint szerettem volna!_ Piton prefektusát hallgatva lehunyta a szemeit. Tudta, hogy jól döntött, amikor nem merészkedett ma elő. Valószínűleg megfojtotta volna Albust a szakállával, és az csak tüneti kezelés lett volna, mielőtt a pálcájáért nyúl... "A történelem ismétli önmagát." Ez határozottan nem csak egy elcsépelt mugli közmondás. Ez volt ennek a hétnek a legfontosabb tanulsága! Az igazgató ezen újabb akciója határozottan emlékeztette őt a két évvel korábban történtekre, amikor szintén úgy ragadta el házától a jól megérdemelt győzelmet, és alázta mega a mardekárosait, hogy a szabályszegő aranytriót jutalmazta meg pontokkal pofátlanul. _Mi következik ezután? Merlin-rendet ítélnek Lupinnak, mert elfelejtette meginni a bájitalát? Megválasztják az év tanárának?_ Azt már megszokta, hogy őt levegőnek nézzék, semmibe vegyék, de nem tűri, hogy ugyanezt tegyék a diákjaival is. Határozott és félreérthetetlen üzenetet fog küldeni az igazgatónak, hogy végre észrevegye: a Mardekár ház feje nem hajlandó tovább tűrni, hogy diákjait háttérbe szorítsák. Már tudta is, hogy hol fogja kezdeni. Azt a másik dolgot semmiféleképpen nem volt hajlandó figyelmen kívül hagyni. Nem hagyja, hogy Dumbledore holmi ostoba szentimentalizmus miatt veszélynek tegye ki a Roxfort diákságát. Ennek az egész vérfarkas őrületnek egyszer, s mindenkorra véget kell vetni! És bár nem ennyire közvetlen módon tervezte véghezvinni, de most már ezek után nem fog finomkodni. Különben is, nem kockáztathatja meg, hogy Albus ezúttal sem ésszerűen dönt. Ő pedig a kirúgását sem bánná, ha legalább sikert érne el. De előbb még a diákjait kell kezelnie.

− Először is, Mr. Flint, önnek Dumbledore igazgató úr minden esetben! A felháborodása érthető, ez azonban még nem jogosítja fel arra, hogy az önnél jóval idősebb és bölcsebb tanárait, akik kiérdemelték titulusukat, tiszteletlenül kezelje. Másodszor pedig nem az ön, vagy a társai dolga, hogy az igazgató úr döntéseit kritizálják, vagy felülbírálják. Megértették! − dörrent rájuk. A szaggatott bólogatással, amit válaszul kapott, megelégedve folytatta. − Ami a konkrét esetet illeti... Bár messzemenőkig kételkedem abban, hogy Potterék bármi olyat tehettek volna, amivel ilyen komoly jutalmat érdemeltek volna ki, mint mondtam az igazgató döntésének felülbírálása nem a maguk dolga.

− De tanár úr, a házkupa...

− A házkupa e tekintetben irreleváns. Ami számít, hogy önök keményen és tisztességesen küzdöttek azért, hogy kiérdemeljék azt. Az, hogy ezek után mások galádul elorozzák azt maguk elől mit sem csökkent teljesítményük érdemén. Mindamellett emlékeztetném önöket, hogy a tanulmányi időszaknak még koránt sincs vége, és az eredmény még számtalanféleképpen változhat − mondta nyugodt, bársonyos hangon, majd gunyorosan elhúzta a száját. − És mondanom sem kell, nekem is lesz hozzá még egy-két szavam. − A mardekárosok erre mind megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtottak. Szemük előtt egyértelműen a bájitaltanórákon házvezetőjük sötét tekintetétől kocsonyaként remegő griffendélesek képe jelent meg. − De! De ha ismételten mégsem maguk kapják meg a házkupát, azt a nemes Mardekár házhoz illően, méltósággal fogják viselni! Nem tűröm, hogy holmi hugrabugos hisztivel szégyent hozzanak rám, mint a legutóbb! − jelentette ki szigorúan, miközben felvonta szemöldökét, mintegy megkérdőjelezve diákjai megbízhatóságát ezen ügyben.

− Dehogy is, tanár úr! Soha! Mi mardekárosok vagyunk! − hangzott fel mindenhonnan az egységes felkiáltás.

− Helyes! Most menjenek, ne zavarogjanak itt nekem. Vacsora után felkeresem önöket a klubhelyiségükben, és ellenőrzöm, hogy továbbra is fenntartják-e a kívánt rendet.

− Viszont látásra, uram! − búcsúztak el engedelmesen a nebulói.

_Igen, ma este véget vetek ennek a tizennyolc éve húzódó kis incidensnek. Világos, hogy az én szavam, a tiltakozásom senkit sem érdekel, de ha a tisztavérű társadalom legprominensebb képviselői emelik fel szavukat gyermekeik biztonsága érdekében az iskolatanácsnál, azt még a nagy Albus Dumbledore sem hagyhatja figyelmen kívül!_

Piton kimerülten roskadt bele nappalijában a kandalló előtt álló kedvenc foteljébe, és végigsimított a homlokán. Még maradt egy-két órája, hogy kitalálja, milyen burkolt célzásokkal vezesse rá oktalan védenceit a kívánt felismerésre, ha már egyszer egy háromtekercses házi dolgozat nem vezetett célra. Néhány erősítő és fájdalomcsillapító bájital után sokkal inkább érezte magát egy harminchárom éves férfinak, semmint Merlin dédapjának. Megtagadta, hogy arra gondoljon, miféle következményekkel járhat terve véghezvitele az ő jövőjére nézve, vagy hogy indítékai között mekkora súllyal szerepel a személyes bosszú utáni vágya. Hiszen mi van akkor, ha Lupin ismételten elfelejti majd meginni a főzetet? A történelem elvégre ismétli önmagát!

A három griffendéles meglehetősen kimerülten ballagott házvezetőjük után a háromórás szórakoztatónak egyáltalán nem nevezhető büntetőmunka után. Három órán keresztül, megállás nélkül kellett körmölniük egy, Hermione szerint már cicerói hosszúságú körmondatot, mely így hangzott:

"**Én X. Y., minthogy életkoromat és bölcsességemet tekintve meg sem közelítem a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Iskola professzorainak szakmai nagyságát, valamint az életben való jártasságát, mindig tisztelettudóan fogok velük szemben viselkedni, semmilyen körülmények között sem hágom át az általuk felállított szabályokat, és nem emelek pálcát rájuk; továbbá, minthogy a nemes Griffendél ház tagja vagyok, fel sem merül bennem a gondolat, hogy az elkövetett gazságaimért ne vállaljam a felelősséget: az elkövetett rosszért bocsánatot kérek, a kapott jóért pedig köszönetet mondok!**

És sajnos McGalagony szigorú tekintete nem sok jót ígért arra nézve, hogy a későbbiekben nem fognak hasonló körülmények között találkozni még ezzel a borzalommal. Tehát most bűnbánóan, csuklójukat masszírozva követték házvezetőjüket a pincébe, hogy rettegett tanáruk elé állva a Griffendél ház nemes elvárásainak megfelelően viseljék tetteik következményét.

Minerva igencsak elégedett volt magával. Sikerült szigorúan, de igazságosan eljárnia, és úgy látszott még a kívánt hatás egy részét is sikerült diákjainál elérni. Csak remélhette, hogy Perselus Pitonnál is a kívánt hatást fogja a következő percekben elérni.

Mikor a bájitalmester irodájához értek, Minerva egy utolsó szigorú pillantást vetett griffendéleseire, majd bekopogott. Miután egy igencsak ingerült hang megadta az engedélyt benyitott, és néhány lépést tett befelé. Gyorsan felmérte a környezetét: Piton az íróasztala mögött ült, előtte kijavításra váró dolgozatok halmai magasodtak. Tekintete bosszúsan villant a betolakodóra, de amikor felismerte, hogy ki érkezett hozzá, bosszúságát felváltotta a megdöbbenés és az óvatos kíváncsiság, hogy aztán a közöny szokásos maszkja elfedje ezen érzelmeit. Óvatosan felállt és meghajtotta a fejét a Griffendél házvezetője felé.

− Minerva, minek köszönhetem a látogatását? A segítségére lehetek valamiben? − kérdezte hűvös udvariassággal. Nem igazán tudta, hogyan viszonyuljon kollégájához a történtek után. Minerva aggódva figyelte a bájitalmestert. Túlságosan sápadt volt − mármint a megszokotthoz képest is −, és látszott óvatos mozgásából, hogy még mindig szenved valamilyen szintű fájdalomtól.

− Piton professzor, örülök, hogy jobban van. Aggódtam önért, mikor nem láttam tegnap az étkezéseken. − Piton kicsit bosszúsan bólintott elismerésként. _Ezentúl így fog ez menni? Most már feljogosítva érzi magát ez a vén csoroszlya, hogy úgy ellenőrizgesse, mintha a nagyanyja lenne?_

− Valóban. Ha csak ezért fáradt ide...

− Ellenkezőleg! Valójában hivatalos ügyből kifolyólag vagyok itt. − A varázsló csak érdeklődve felvonta a szemöldökét. _Vajon mire gondolhat? A tegnap esti akciója még nem robbanthatta ki ilyen rövid idő alatt a botrányt. Nem valószínű, hogy amiatt akarnák számon kérni..._ Minerva − legnagyobb döbbenetére − az ajtó felé fordult, ahol három tétován ácsorgó griffendélest talált, akik bizalmatlanul pillantgattak be, az irodában kibontakozó jelenetre.

− Mire várnak odakint? Jöjjenek! Piton professzor, ennek a három diákomnak mondanivalója lenne az ön számára. Potter, ne ácsorogjon ott hátul. Álljon a tanár úr elé, és ne húzza fölöslegesen az idejét! − A bájitaltan tanár kétkedve nézte, ahogy a feketehajú fiú két társa elé lép lehajtott fejjel, és megáll az asztala előtt, majd dacosan felpillant rá. Csak hogy aztán a fölé magasodó sötét alak tekintetének súlyától ismét lehajtsa fejét.

− Mi... mi csak szerettünk volna... bocsánatot kérni... öö, uram, amiért pénteken öö, magára támadtunk, mikor öö, a megmentésünkre érkezett. És... és öö, szeretnénk megköszönni, hogy megpróbált megvédeni minket ennek ellenére... Szóval, csak ennyi. − Piton felvont szemöldökkel, hitetlenkedve hallgatta ezt az elcsépelt bocsánatkérést, a végére pedig megjelent arcán a kizárólagosan csak a legostobább diákjai számára fenntartott lenéző és gunyoros fintor. _A szokásos griffendéles ékesszólás!_ Már a nyelve hegyén volt egy csípős megjegyzés a griffendélesek intelligenciájára, és azok csökkent szellemi képességeire. _Valóban Potter, szóra se érdemes! Amúgy sincs jobb dolgom, mint maga után szaladgálni, nézzen csak nyugodtan céltáblának!_ De McGalagony rávetet sötét tekintete beléfojtott mindennemű cinizmust. Egy biccentéssel jelezte, hogy hallotta az előadott nyökögést. Azt azért ne várja tőle a boszorkány, hogy hálakönnyekben tör ki ez előtt az idegesítő kis mitugrász előtt, csak mert előadott egy nyilvánvalóan kikényszerített, és teljességgel őszintétlen bocsánatkérést. Bár Potterhez képest ez is előrelépés... Kedve lett volna néhány üst kipucoltatásával letörölni a képükről azt a gőgös dacot, egyedül csak a Granger lány tűnt kissé bűnbánónak. Ám úgy döntött, tekintettel lesz Minerva erőfeszítésére, és nem szól semmit. Lesz még a jövőben elég lehetősége megfelelően elégtételt venni a sérelmeiért. Minerva, mintha csak a gondolatait olvasta volna, rögtön átvette a szót.

− Továbbá szeretném, ha tudná, Perselus, hogy komoly büntetést kaptak a szabályszegésükért mind pontvesztés, mind büntetőmunka, mind pedig a kiváltságaik elvesztése terén. − Na ez belefojtott minden szót, de minden gondolatot is a bájitalmesterbe. Arra aztán végképp nem számított, hogy Minerva ilyen téren is képes kiállni az érdekében, és Albusszal szembemenve önként bünteti meg a diákjait. A teljes elképedés kiülhetett az arcára, mert Minerva szigorú tekintete megenyhült, és kedvesen rámosolygott.

− Ugye remélhetem kolléga, hogy ön is megelégszik a kirótt büntetések mértékével? − Piton ismételten csak bólogatni tudott.

− Ez valóban nagyon... méltányos öntől, Minerva.

− Akkor nem is zavarnánk tovább, Perselus, további jó munkát! − Azzal kihessegette nebulóit maga előtt az irodából. Na, nem mintha nagyon noszogatni kellett volna őket, de McGalagony még visszafordult az ajtóból. − Azért kímélje magát kolléga. Az egészsége mindennél előbbre való! − Azzal behúzta maga mögött az ajtót, egy utolsó pillantást vetve a döbbent varázslóra, akinek látványától alig bírta megállni, hogy hangosan fel ne kacagjon. Komolyan, ha Perselus Pitonnál ilyen hatást lehet elérni néhány triviálisan kedves szóval, akkor határozottan érdemes lesz a jövőben is belemenni az efféle helyzetekbe!

A bájitalmester megmerevedve, leesett állal és tágra nyílt szemekkel bámulta a bezáródó ajtót. Egyszerűen nem tudott hinni a fülének. Ilyet se mondott neki még soha senki! Megrázta a fejét. Péntek óta furcsábbnál furcsább dolgok történnek vele. Ha ez így megy tovább, el fogja veszíteni minden önkontrolját. Még soha senkinek sem sikerült elérnie, hogy Perselus Pitont ilyen nevetséges állapotban lássa, mit az előbb Minerva McGalagony. Fáradtan zuhant vissza székébe, és még mindig hitetlenkedve nyúlt a következő dolgozat után. A bűntudat kis tüskéje fúródott a szívébe, ahogy arra gondolt, hogy az átváltoztatástan tanár aligha fog örülni az egyik kedvenc griffendélese lejáratására tett tegnapi intézkedéseinek.

Hirtelen szörnyen hálátlannak érezte magát, amiért így viszonozta a nő kedvességét és figyelmességét. Korábban ez sosem zavarta volna, hiszen meg volt győződve az igazáról. Mégis, most elbizonytalanodott. Valahol szomorúság fogta el arra a gondolatra, hogy a nő csalódni fog benne, és többé nem tapasztalhatja majd meg ezt a néhány napig tartó, rövidéletű törődést.

Hirtelen elfogta a rosszullét ettől az undorító és szánalmasan szentimentális nyavalygástól. Ő ennél igenis erősebb! Gyorsan kiosztott néhány csípős megjegyzést, és egy-két hitvány osztályzatot, aztán felpattant és az italos szekrényhez sietett. Egy jó adag Lángnyelv Whisky leküldése után elhatározta, hogy még egyszer megkeményíti a szívét, és nem engedi többé, hogy leessen akár csak egy pillanatra is a védőpajzsa. Nem engedi többé, hogy mögé lássanak, hogy **őt** lássák! Már hozzászokott, hogy semmi jó nem tart sokáig az ő életében. A veszteség pedig − különösen, ha már kezdünk hozzászokni valamihez − mindig sokkal fájdalmasabb, mint amikor még nem is tudjuk valamiről, hogy az hiányzik az életünkből. Nem tudta, hogy mi váltotta ki a boszorkány hirtelen jött szimpátiáját, de határozottan úgy tűnt, hogy nem egyszeri megnyilvánulásról van itt szó. Nos, majd ő elmarja maga mellől a griffendéles anyaoroszlánt, méghozzá minél előbb! Nem engedheti, hogy ez az újfajta gyengeség elhatalmasodjon felette. Szüksége van a fájdalmára, hogy megbizonyosodhasson a tulajdon létezéséről. Csak ha egymaga van, akkor tudja, csak akkor képes bűntudata terhét és annak következményét továbbra is cipelni. Nem fog tudni eléggé erősnek maradni, ha mások érzéseire is figyelemmel kell lennie. Amúgy sem tudja, hogyan kell azt csinálni. Túl öreg volt ahhoz, hogy most kezdjen el szocializálódni.

Minervát hétfő reggel egy üzenet várta, hogy azonnal jelenjen meg az igazgatói irodában egy, a Roxfortot mélyen érintő ügyben. Nem kellett messzire mennie a lakosztályától, hogy megtudja, mi az a "Roxfortot mélyen érintő ügy". A folyosókon kisebb csoportokban összebújó diákok sutyorgásából ugyan csak foszlányokat hallott ki, de így is gyorsan összerakta a képet.

_Vérfarkas... Nem tudtam... Hogy engedhették... Egy tanár itt... Veszélyes... Mit keres itt az ilyen... Már épp kezdtem megkedvelni... Kár, pedig tök jókat tanultunk tőle!_

Minerva megállt egy üres folyosón, és a hideg kőfalnak dőlt, szemeit erősen lehunyta. _Hát itt van. Bekövetkezett ez is. Nagy ég, mi lesz most szegény Remusszal? De hogyan derülhetett vajon ki? A felelős, akárki is legyen az, nem fogja megúszni szárazon, az már biztos!_ Az igazgatói irodához érve ez a rejtély is hamar kiderült.

Ahogy kinyitotta az ajtót, mint a kitörni készülő vihar első szele, úgy csapta meg őt a szobában tartózkodó két varázslóból áradó mágiahullámok ereje. Egymással farkasszemet nézve, mozdulatlanul álltak. Albus az asztala mögött, Piton meg előtte. Dumbledore szemeiből kiveszett a mindig vidám csillogás. Kemény és csalódott tekintettel bámult az előtte álló fiatalemberre, akiről felületes szemlélő számára akár a higgadtság szobrát is megformálhatták volna, ám Minerva látta a megfeszült álkapcsán, merev vállain, hogy nem kevésbé tombolnak benne sem az indulatok, mint munkaadójában. Meglepődve érzékelte azt is, hogy a két varázslóból áradó, ámde jól elkülöníthető mágiahullámok nem sokban különböznek. Perselus Piton a maga nemében csaknem ugyanolyan nagyhatalmú varázsló volt, mit Albus Dumbledore. Talán csak kiforratlanabb és nyersebb volt a varázsereje. Kevésbé megzabolázott és kontrolált, mint a századik évén is jócskán túljutott igazgatóé.

A bájitalmester vette először észre, ebben a néma, mentális párbajban, hogy többé nincsenek egyedül. Eddig nem értette, hogy mire, kire vártak. Az igazgató jól láthatóan alig tudta türtőztetni magát, hogy meg ne regulázza, mint valamilyen engedetlen kisdiákot, aki rosszindulatával ismételten csalódást okozott neki. Nos, ő a maga részéről nem bánt semmit!

Tettei helyénvalóak és jól védhetőek voltak, bár biztosra vette, hogy ezt rajta kívül senki sem látja így a szobában, de mégis mikor érdekelte őt a mások véleménye? Ám most, amikor az ajtó felé fordult, és meglátta Minerva McGalagonyt, szemében ugyanazzal a csalódottsággal és dühvel, hirtelen nem tudta megakadályozni, hogy ez ne fejtse ki a hatását rá is. _Ne aggódj Albus! Megjött az erősítés!_ Ennek a hétvégének, és a köztük létrejövő egyetértésnek minden eredménye úgy enyészett most el egy szempillantás alatt, mint életében bármi más pozitív dolog, amit valaha is megtapasztalt.

Az átváltoztatástan tanár elutasító tekintetét látva képtelen volt elzárni magát a veszteség szívébe tőrként fúródó fájdalmától. _De hát nem pontosan ezt akartam még tegnap?_

A felállás kísértetiesen hasonlított a diákkorában tapasztaltakhoz. A csalódott tekintetű jóságos igazgató, és a griffendéles anyaoroszlán magukhoz rendelik a sötét mardekáros bajkeverőt, amiért az szembe mert szállni az egyik arany griffendélesükkel. Keserűen ismerte fel, hogy ugyanezzel a jelenettel kezdődött az életét egyik leginkább megkeserítő esemény is tizennyolc évvel ezelőtt, amikor megfenyegették, hogy kiutasítják, ha ki meri nyitni a száját. Nos, most megtette. _"Alea iacta est" igazgató úr! − A kocka el van vetve! _Megkeményíti magát és kész. Nem engedi, hogy most eltántorítsák, diákjai élete fontosabb az érzéseinél. Soha többé senki nem fogja szükségtelenül átélni azt a rettegést, amit neki kellett tizenhat évesen, ha rajta múlik.

Minerva döbbenten tapasztalta, hogy mihelyst Piton felé nézett, és felismerte őt, az arcáról hirtelen eltűnt a düh, és átadta helyét annak a már korábban is észlelt különös, fáradt és üres tekintetnek, vállai alig láthatóan, de megereszkedtek, a belőle kiáramló mágiahullámok pedig hirtelen semmivé foszlottak. Néhány pillanat múlva azonban ismét kihúzta magát. Teljes magasságában, délcegen és magabiztosan tornyosult föléjük. Arcára érzelmek különös keveréke ült ki: beletörődöttség és ugyanakkor tántoríthatatlan elhatározottság.

E látványtól hirtelen Minerva indulatai is lecsillapodtak. Egész úton idáig hergelte magát, hogy drágán megfizet az, aki így elbánt Remusszal. A feledésbe átkozza, amiért megfosztotta a normális életre való utolsó reményétől is. És most, hogy látta: Perselus a tettes, dühe megkétszereződött, és a csalódottsága az egekbe hágott. Ám ezt a férfit legyőzöttként látni, még ha csak egy pillanatig is tartott az egész... Nos, ez megszelídítette őt is. Pontosan ugyanaz jutott az ő eszébe is, ami tizennyolc éve ugyanebben az irodában történt, és annak következtében, hogy ma már tudta: a nemtörődömségük, és − mondjuk ki – a kegyetlenségük milyen hatással volt a fiatalember életére, mennyi szenvedést okoztak neki... Egy pillanattal ezelőtt megint csak a griffendéleseire és Remus Lupinra gondolt. Elszégyellte magát, és nem értette, hogy egyáltalán mit keres ő itt. Ez nem tartozott rá, semmi szükség arra, hogy e két ember vitájának fültanúja legyen. Ha az igazgató meg akarja fegyelmezni az egyik alkalmazottját, azt mindig négyszemközt teszi. Ez alapszabály! _Miért alázza meg még azzal is, hogy mindezt egy szemtanú jelenlétében teszi? Tán a támogatására számít? Nos, akkor meg fog lepődni. Éppen csak két napja fogadta meg, hogy ott lesz a háttérben a mardekárosnak, hogy nem hagyja magára._ Nyugalmat erőltetett magára, és a tőle telhető legközönyösebben szólalt meg.

− Hívattál, Albus? − Az igazgató tekintete kissé megenyhült, mikor felé fordult.

− Á, kedves Minerva! Igen, egy felettébb szomorú és felháborodást keltő ügy rendezése végett kérettelek ide. Gondolom, számíthatok a segítségedre. − _Valóban, Albus? Úgy gondolod?_ − Mint bizonyára már értesültél róla, nyilvánosságra került szegény Remus állapota, és sajnálatos módon ennek a kiszivárogtatásába az egyik kollégánk is belekeveredett. − Az utolsó szavaknál visszafordult a bájitalmester felé. Tekintete és hangja ismételten megkeményedett. − Nos, milyen mentséget tud felhozni a védelmére, Perselus?

A varázsló erre csak felvonta a szemöldökét. Az igazgatót jól láthatóan dühítette alkalmazottja egykedvű hallgatása, mert sokkal ingerültebben csattant fel.

− Amit tett, az teljességgel alattomos, és aljas húzás volt öntől, professzor! Az, hogy sértettségében úgy próbál bosszút állni, hogy elmondja a mardekáros diákjainak Lupin professzor titkát, hogy aztán bagoly fordultával felháborodott szülők leveleivel és rivallóival kényszerítse ki belőlem a védelmi tanárom elbocsátását, tűrhetetlen és teljességgel kritikán aluli. Sohasem képzeltem, hogy képes ennyire mélyre süllyedni a céljai elérése érdekében figyelmen kívül hagyva, hogy tetteinek milyen hatása lesz egy ártatlan és védtelen ember életére! Nem is beszélve az iskola jóhíréről! Komolyan csalódtam önben, és a bizalmam maga iránt igencsak megrendült, ha el nem tűnt teljesen.

Minerva figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy Piton ugyanolyan rezzenéstelen arccal tűrte a rászórt szitkok áradatát, mint amikor hajdanán ezt ő tette, és biztosra vette, hogy a férfi most sem fogja annyiban hagyni...

− Ez esetben nyugodtan bocsásson el igazgató úr − érkezett a teljességgel nyugodt, hideg és kissé gunyoros válasz. Albus szemei felszikráztak.

− Ennyi? Maga annak idején megfogadta, sőt megesküdött, hogy soha, semmilyen körülmények között nem fogja felfedni Remus betegségét. Soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy egyszer még egy hazug szószegőnek kell majd titulálnom magát, Perselus! − Erre már Piton szemei is felszikráztak, háta mögött összefűzött kezei ökölbe szorultak, de ismételten csak kimért, nyugodt hangon felelt. Már-már túlságosan is nyugodt! A boszorkány biztosra vette, hogy közel a robbanás.

− Mint mondtam, nyugodtan bocsásson el, vagy inkább azt szeretné, ha magam nyújtanám be a felmondásomat?

− Ide figyeljen, Perselus!

− Nem! Maga figyeljen ide, Albus Dumbledore! − csattant fel teljesen váratlanul a Mardekár ház feje. Szemében a Pokol tüze égett, a szobát ismét elöntötték a fiatal professzorból áradó dühös mágiahullámok, de ezúttal sokkal ellenőrizettebbeknek hatottak. Két kezével az íróasztalra tenyerelve egészen közel hajolt az igazgatóhoz, és úgy sziszegte a képébe a szavait. A bájitalmester heves reakciója, és a belőle sugárzó hatalom úgy megdöbbentette az idős varázslót, hogy a mögötte álló székébe zuhant. Az egész jelenetet kívülről figyelve Minervának az jutott az eszébe, hogy fiatal kollégáját olyan, mint a magát halottnak tettető mérges kígyó, amely hagyja, hogy a zsákmánya megközelítse, megpiszkálja, talán még egy kicsit belé is csípjen, és aztán... lecsap!

− Tizennyolc éve kikényszerítette, a szavamat vette, hogy soha nem beszélek a történtekről, és én így is tettem. Amikor a fejébe vette azt az ostobaságot, hogy egy vérfarkast vesz fel a tanári karba, én elmondtam a súlyos és megalapozott aggodalmaimat a diákok biztonságát tekintve, de maga félresöpört engem. És én nem szóltam semmit, hanem hónapról-hónapra elkészítettem annak a félnótásnak a bájitalát. Hogy képes szó nélkül hagyni azt ezek után, hogy az az elmebeteg nem itta meg a főzetet, és átváltozott itt, az iskola területén?

− Ez egyszeri eset volt, Perselus.

− Egyszeri eset? − hitetlenkedett a férfi. − Egyszeri eset, igazgató úr? Hány diákot marhatott volna meg egy ilyen egyszeri eset folyamán?

− Ne reagálja túl! Nem történt sem...

− Elég! Hogy van bátorsága ezt az arcomba mondani? Nem maga volt odakint! Nem magának kellett szembenéznie egy megvadult vérfarkassal! Nem magának kellett azon aggódnia, hogy hogyan ment meg három védtelen tanulót, akik csak magára számíthatnak! Nem tud maga semmit!

− Remus határozottan megígérte nekem, biztosított arról, hogy ez nem fog mégegyszer előfordulni! − Piton gúnyosan felnevetett.

− Kit érdekel, hogy mit ígér meg? Már bebizonyosodott, hogy megbízhatatlan! Nem fogom az iskola diákjainak a jólétét egy ilyen alak adott szavára alapozni!

− Maga teljességgel rosszindulatúan közelíti meg az egész incidenst! − Minerva halkan felnyögött, míg Piton felszisszent. Már megint az a szó... Csak olaj a tűzre! − Remus érthetően felfokozott idegállapotban volt, hiszen aggódott Harryékért. Beláthatja, hogy ilyen helyzetben mindenki követhet el hibát, megfeledkezhet dolgokról. De maga most teljesen ellehetetlenítette a kicsinyességével Remust!

− És ugyanígy megértené akkor is, ha a végeredmény az lett volna, hogy Pottert megmarták? Vagy netán engem? Merlinre! Értse már meg, hogy Lupin nem engedhet meg magának ilyen feledékenységet! Még egyszer sem! Az is halálos kimenetelű lehet!

− Remus egész évben rendesen szedte a bájitalát. Csak azért felejtkezett meg róla, mert a legjobb barátjának fiát életveszélyben hitte. Ez nem hanyagság!

− Abban is volt, éppen miatta! Azt mondja, az egész véletlenül történt, csak mert Lupin annyira aggódott. Honnan veszi a biztosítékot, hogy ez nem következik majd be újra? Egyre veszélyesebb a varázslók világa. A jelek arra mutatnak, hogy a szabadlábon maradt egykori halálfalók mozgolódásba kezdtek. A Sötét Nagyúr pedig nem pusztult el véglegesen, és csak idő kérdése, hogy meglelje visszatérésének a módját, hogy aztán nyomban a fiúra is támadjon. Mi garantálja, hogy Lupin nem felejti majd akkor is el aggodalmában meginni a főzetet? − Piton felegyenesedett. − Van egy nagyon idevágó mondása a mugliknak, igazgató úr, amit ez a hétvége számomra maradéktalanul igazolt! _"Historia se repetit!"_ Én pedig nem vállalom a kockázatot. Mint ennek az intézménynek a tanára, számomra a legfontosabb a diákjaim biztonsága. Minden diákomé! Ha ön ezzel nem ért egyet, akkor vállalom a tetteimért a felelősséget. _Én vállalom!_ Mint mondtam: nyugodtan bocsásson el.

Dumbledore a döbbenettől szótlanul bámult a fiatalemberre, aztán összeszedve magát ő is felállt, és más irányból próbált fogódzót találni alkalmazottja érvelésén. Valakit hibáztatnia kellett a történtekért, és a legkézenfekvőbb volt Pitont elővenni, és rákenni az összes sarat, minden felelősséget.

− Akkor sem volt etikus öntől, hogy a diákokon keresztül szabadította rá az iskolára a mardekáros szülőket. Velem kellett volna beszélnie az aggodalmairól!

Piton felvonta erre a szemöldökét. _Hát nem ezt tettem a tanév kezdete előtt heteken keresztül? Nem voltam eléggé... etikus. Az égre, hála Merlinnek a Mardekárba osztottak be, nem a Hugrabugba!_ Megforgatta a szemeit, majd minden cinizmusát a hangjába sűrítve válaszolt.

− Ugyan minek, hisz még most sem képes belátni a tévedéseit. Így legalább a célomat biztosan elértem.

Az igazgató tehetetlenül fordult helyettese felé, tőle várva támogatást. Elvégre tudta, hogy Minerva mennyire a szívén hordozza griffendélesei sorsát. Különösen a volt tekergőkét!

− Minerva? Nagyon csendben vagy. Neked nincs mit hozzáfűznöd Perselus akciójához? − McGalagony bosszúsan fujtatott egyet.

− Mégis mit vársz tőlem, Albus? Azt sem értem, hogy én mit keresek itt! − Az öregnek leesett az álla, erre a reakcióra aztán nem számított. De nem volt ezzel másként a bájitalmester sem, olyan hitetlenkedő kifejezéssel, már-már áhítattal nézett rá, hogy azon Minervának el kellett mosolyodnia. − Azt kell mondanom, messzemenőkig nem értek egyet kollégám mardekáros módszereivel. Ha jól tudom mugli közmondás az is, hogy a cél nem szentesíti az eszközt, vagy éppen fordítva? Már nem emlékszem. Ugyanakkor, Albus − fordult szigorú tekintettel az igazgató felé. − Egyet kell értenem Piton professzorral. Nehéz idők következnek, és mi nem kockáztathatjuk fölöslegesen a tanulóink biztonságát. Akármennyire is féltem és aggódom Remusért, kollégámnak egyvalamiben teljesen igaza van: a történelem ismétli önmagát. − Miután egy ideig némán álltak mindhárman Piton szólalt meg először.

− Nos, ha ennyi lenne, távozok. Engem már aggódva várnak a diákjaim. Ha mégis ki kíván rúgatni, most se fáradjon azzal, hogy lejön hozzám személyesen, csak üzenjen egy bagollyal − tette hozzá szarkasztikusan, némi öniróniával. Azzal fejet hajtott Minerva és az igazgató felé, majd kisöpört az igazgatóiból. Azok ketten még egy ideig döbbenten bámultak az elvonuló bájitalmester után, bár Minerva belül hihetetlenül elégedettnek érezte magát. Még soha senkit nem hallott, aki így helyre rakta volna a világos oldal vezetőjét − na persze önmagán kívül −, mint ez a fiatalember! A csendet ezúttal Dumbledore törte meg.

− Bevallom, Minerva, megleptél. Azt hittem jóval... erélyesebben állsz majd ki Remus érdekében, elvégre nem csak kollégájáról, de házának egyik volt tagjáról volt szó.

− Tévedtél, Albus, tévedtél! Én az igazság oldalán álltam, és azt ebben a szobában Perselus képviselte. Fogalmam sincs, miért akartad, hogy részt vegyek ebben az általad rendezett bohózatban, de egyvalamire felhívnám a figyelmedet. Te nem voltál ott azon az estén, Albus Dumbledore! Perselus viszont igen, és ő megvédte három diákomat. Gondolkodjon el ezen egy kicsit, igazgató úr! − Azzal ő is faképnél hagyta a most már teljesen padlót fogott öregembert. Ahogy leért a lépcsőn a vízköpő árnyékából egy sötét alak bontakozott ki és szólt utána.

− Minerva, várjon egy pillanatra!

− Természetesen, Perselus − mondta barátságosan. − Miben segíthetek?

− Miért csinálta?

− Tessék? − pislogott nagyokat értetlenül. Természetesen tudta, mire gondol a férfi.

− Miért fogta az én pártomat Albusszal szemben?

− Először is én senkinek sem fogtam a pártját...

− Nem értett egyet Albusszal. − Szegény Perselus! Mi mindennek kellett történnie az életében, hogy azt, ha valaki egy vitában semleges marad, már támogatásként értékeli? Összeszorult egy pillanatra a szíve, erre nincs mit mondani.

− Mert magának volt igaza − válaszolta egyszerű őszinteséggel.

− De Lupin a maga...

− Lupin professzor hibázott, és bár én nem ítélem meg őt olyan szigorúan, mint maga, ettől még nem becsülöm le az ittléte által keltett veszélyt. − Piton különös, átható tekintettel méregette, mintha a lelke legmélyére akart volna látni, hogy ott leljen rá a keresett válaszokra.

− Miért csinálta ezt?

− Netán süket? Most mondtam! − bosszankodott a boszorkány. Azt azért ne várja tőle a férfi, hogy mégegyszer elismerje!

− Nem azt, nem csak azt... − sóhajtott különösen békés hangon a varázsló. − Mindent. Ma, tegnap... a griffendélesek megbüntetése, a pontlevonások... Így eldobta magától a házkupát. Az fontos magának. Mire jó mindez önnek... Nem értem. − És Minerva látta, hogy Perselus Piton tényleg nem érti, nem tudja felfogni, pedig kétségbeesetten igyekszik. Meg kell próbálnia, muszáj értenie a tettei mögött húzódó motivációt. Tudnia kell, hogy mi lesz mindennek az ára, hogy időben felkészülhessen rá. Hát nem érti, hogy itt nincsen ár, és nem az a lényeg, hogy neki, Minervának haszna legyen valahogyan mindebből. A boszorkány kedvesen elmosolyodott, és egyik kezét a férfi karjára tette. Érezte, hogy a másik megfeszül az érintése alatt, de mégsem húzódott el tőle. Lágy, meleg hangon kezdett el beszélni hozzá.

− Azért tettem, mert önnek volt igaza, Perselus. Tudja, az egyetemes griffendéles erkölcsi norma ezt kívánta meg tőlem. − A mardekáros erre gyanakodva összevonta szemöldökét.

− De nem kellett volna ilyen nyíltan szembe...

− De igen! Kellett! És tudja, hogy miért, Perselus? Mert azt akartam, hogy tudja. Tudja, hogy most már én is megértem. − A bájitalmester szeme elnyílt egy pillanatra, tekintetében csak a tiszta pánik látszott. Nem volt most köztük semmiféle maszk, páncél vagy képmutatás. Minden teljesen őszinte és leplezetlen volt abban a pillanatban, ahogy tekintetük összekapcsolódott. A férfi nem bírta ezt elviselni, el akart húzódni. Szabadulni akart, újra elrejtőzni, de Minerva nem engedte meg neki. Fogása erősödött a karján, és egy kicsit közelebb lépett hozzá. Összeszedte a bátorságát, és az ösztöneire hagyatkozva még egy mondattal megfejelte az eddigieket. − Azt akartam, hogy tudja, mostantól nincs egyedül. Soha. − Keze alatt a férfi teste egy pillanatra megremegett. Többször is meg kellett köszörülnie a torkát, mielőtt megszólalt volna, hogy hangján ne érződjenek a lelkét betöltő súlyos érzelmek.

− Én... én nem tudom, hogyan kell kezelni ezt.

− Amicum proba, probatum ama.*** − válaszolta nagyon komolyan a boszorkány. Aztán elengedte a karját, és az irodája felé indult. Alig tett meg pár lépést, amikor egy bársonyos hang ismét utána szólt.

− McGalagony professzor! − Minerva habozva, kissé félve fordult meg. Nem tudta mire számítson ezek után. Mögötte állt közvetlenül Perselus Piton a szokásos méltóságteljes tartásával és kiismerhetetlen sötét tekintetével, mely most azonban cseppet sem volt hidegnek mondható. Arcán nyoma sem volt a korábbi pániknak. Talán Minervát csak a képzelete tréfálta meg korábban. Annyira elmélyedt kollégája vonásainak tanulmányozásában, hogy már csak arra figyelt fel, hogy valaki megfogta a jobb kezét és kicsit feljebb emelte. Aztán a varázsvilág leghihetetlenebb dolga történt: a Mardekár ház feje meghajtotta magát, nem a kezét emelte az ajkaihoz, hanem ő maga hajolt oda, és lágy, érintésszerű csókot nyomott a kézfejére. Majd egy szempillantás alatt újból felegyenesedett, és hömpölygő talárral elvonult mellette.

Minerva ábrándozva nézett utána egy darabig, majd dühösen fújtatott. _Mardekárosok! Mindig az övékének kell lennie az utolsó szónak!_

iVÉGE/i

Kedves olvasó! Ennek a történetnek itt a vége, de a folytatás hamarosan (és ígérem, hogy rendszeresen) érkezni fog **Amicum proba, probatum ama**! címmel, melyből kiderül hogyan alakul a két professzor barátsága az eljövendő megpróbáltatások között. Továbbra is köszönet bétámnak: Diamandnak, akinek hála két kép is készült a történetemhez:

/120227/dolero_.hu_.jpg

/120227/dolero2_.hu_.jpg

*A történelem ismétli önmagát!

**A bizalom olyan, mint a lélek, ha egyszer elszáll, nem tér vissza többé.

***A barátod próbáld ki, ha pedig kiállotta a próbát, szeresd!


End file.
